


Drive

by cherylblossomtopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (you're welcome), Babysitting, Ballroom Dancing, Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, College AU, F/F, Lingerie, Relationship Development, Smut, Truth or Dare, You're Dating Cheryl Blossom, make-up sex, side beronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossomtopaz/pseuds/cherylblossomtopaz
Summary: This is the first real fanfic I've written and it's probably awkward but whatever! I haven't seen many Choni/Cheryl smut fanfics on the archive lately so I thought I'd add to the bunch. Yes it's not technically Toni but I'm putting it under the Choni tag so that people will see it.Basically, you are dating Cheryl Blossom. And she can't keep her feelings for you in check...enjoy.





	1. Drive

You think you've memorized it.  
The way her lips move around the cherry, eating it as if it were the last fruit available to mankind.  
The way her eyes twinkle as she searches the road before her, the way her body rotates as she breathes.  
You think you've memorized it, but you still can't get enough.  
Cheryl Marjorie Blossom is a work of art, you decide. El Prado, The Louvre, the Museum of Fine Arts - you've been, even together (in your dreams), but she is still the only form of art you desire.

She has been driving you home for an hour now from the restaurant. Traffic is bad, but you don't mind the excuse to look at her side profile for longer. The taste of shared spaghetti lingers on your tongue, among other places. Cheryl can't seem to keep her mouth off you, even in the public-est of places. But who's complaining?

When you finally reach your house, Cheryl puts the car in park, tucking fire behind her ear. "For the record, I had a great time tonight," she stumbles. 

Your heart does a flutter. Cheryl Blossom is nervous because of you. A heat begins to grow inside you.

"Me too," you breathe, not caring that you sound like you just ran a marathon as opposed to simply having sat an hour in the car by her side. 

You sit in silence for a moment more, then decide to speak up. "Cheryl, your eyes, they're distant. What's on your mind?"

She turns her head to look at you, and you notice some hesitation in her eye, like she's deciding what to do. She shifts in her seat, removing her hands from the wheel, and slowly opens her mouth. "I--don't want to seem too forward, but--" she struggles to voice her concerns as her eyes flicker over you and eventually settle on your lips, and your heart is beating out of its chest dangerously like you might explode.

"Cheryl," you start carefully, "I have been holding myself back for about three weeks now. I'd do it forever for you; I'm not going to force myself on you, I wouldn't ever think of it. But if you feel re-"

"I do."

Her eyes meet yours, hers about ten shades darker than normal and holding something almost racy in them. 

You blink once and that's all it takes for Cheryl.

She moves like a cat, slender and sleek over the console and into your lap, putting her hands on the stuck-up hairs at the back of your neck and kissing your lips instantly as she straddles you. When she readjusts her position you try not to moan from the way her hips brush up against yours. 

Whatever nervousness she had before is gone like the wind. She reaches her tongue out to trace your lips, outlining your lower teeth and then tugging insistently on your bottom lip as if she were dying to tell you something but only spoke tongue and teeth. You stifle a whine as you realize how turned on you've been ever since you got in the car. Hell, ever since you started dating is more like it. Cheryl wanting you, just the fact that she lusts after you, is nearly enough to get you off on the spot. 

Nearly.

You close your eyes and try to breathe normally but it seems impossible with a girl like Cheryl attached to your body. "Cheryl, babe," you interrupt.

She pulls off your neck with a bite and you realize you should expect at least five hickeys there by the morning. "Mm?" she licks her lips.

"Don't get me wrong, I feel like a flame right now." You stare into her dark eyes and then at her bright red painted lips before biting yours. "But, I don't want to, uh..." you turn redder and almost gulp, "fuck you for the first time in a car."

Cheryl's eyebrows knit and she looks puzzled for a moment. Then her mouth purses and she moves her face slowly up to your left ear. It's a quarter minute before she says anything and you wonder what she might do. Then you hear it. 

"Who said anything about you fucking me?" 

Shivers race through your bones as her whisper pumps blood through your veins. 

"Cheryl, babe. Anyone could see," you tell her halfheartedly, hoping to the heavens that she doesn't get off of you.

She pulls back to look at you and you see her flash a deadly smirk before pressing herself, her whole body--breasts, hips, lower torso--harder against you. All you can think of is how hot she is, like the inexperienced horndog you are. Everything seems to be moving faster now. Her manicured fingers reach below your waist and take your shirt off before reaching behind you and undoing the clasp instantaneously. 

"I love your bras," she purrs like it's a fact from the encyclopedia before her voice drops two octaves. "But they look so much better on the floor." Her hands roam your bare chest and you hold in a moan. It seems she has decided to ignore the fact that your side-of-the-road rendezvous could be spotted by any passerby long before it ends. Oh well. A pity. 

"You cut your nails," you contribute in a haze. 

She stops her exploration of your body and bites back a laugh. "Don't pretend like you didn't notice during dinner. I saw your jaw drop when I handed that waitress back the menu."

You flush immediately at the exposé. Wanting to gain back your ground, you fish for a clever reply. "That waitress was pretty cute, huh? Maybe I should have gone home with her instead."

Cheryl looks at you as if you've been cruel and then pulls you by the belt loops of your shorts. "Shut up," she tries to growl, but she's too damn turned on to make much anger come out.

You did this to her, you realize. Your underwear loses its dryness once and for all. You lean forward in your seat, off the headrest, and press her backwards to the glove compartment, ripping her crop top off but leaving the red lace bra intact. "Make me."

Cheryl lunges, in all her feline grace, unable to keep her mouth off you. She kisses you on the lips forcefully before moving down to your bare shoulders. "I--" she moves down to your chest. "Need more--" her tongue moves out to trace a path around your nipple before sucking it gently into her mouth. "Room."

Seeing as her attack on your breasts has left you speechless, you don't reply.

You feel yourself falling somehow and wonder if this is what heaven feels like. You become confused. 

Cheryl senses it immediately. "It's the passenger chair. I'm lowering you." 

Oh. You feel silly for a second, then you hear her pushing the side lever back to a click so that the seat is now completely horizontal and all the way pushed back. 

"Easier access," she quips. She reaches to the button on your shorts and hesitates. "Can I?" she asks, biting her own lip, one hand still on your breast.

"Please," is all you can get out before she puts one hand on the button and pulls. "Cheryl please," you tell her again, feeling a hammering sensation in your groin. 

"I'm there, ma chérie," she says before she's at it again. Her left hand stays on your breast and her right hand reached past the silky fabric of your underwear and into bliss. You let out a pant. Her thumb grazes over your clit, and her middle finger makes its way inside you, pumping. 

"You're so..." Cheryl lowers herself on your heaving body, starting to grind down on you ever so slightly. "Wet."

You lose it when her breasts ghost over your face, and you see she does too.

"All for you, Cher. Only for you," you breathe truthfully and hope she knows it.

Her finger starts to move again inside you but not fast enough. 

Your groans are barely intelligible. "Faster, Cheryl. Ngh--harder," you beg.

"If you say so," she replies. Her middle finger beckons in you, thrusting into the spot until you have happy tears in your eyes, but she still hasn't started to give you any release.

"I need--" you start, but Cheryl cuts you off, moving to kiss you again, this time down on your belly.

"I know what you need. I'm a woman, too," she states easily. "Or have you forgotten?"

You put your hands on her round breasts and give them a squeeze, not taking your eyes off hers for a second while you watch them flicker shut and hear her let out a guttural moan. "Of course not, my love," you answer.

Cheryl tries (and fails) to compose herself. "Good." Then she's back at it, removing her finger from inside you suddenly and using her whole hand to create friction against your clit. 

Your nerves jump everywhere but you feel a special knot above your throbbing center. Back and forth, Cheryl puts pressure on your most sensitive areas and you are left with nothing to say but--

"Oh, Cher--Cheryl. Ugh, mm..."

Incoherent.

Cheryl licks at your neck, hot and heavy. You can tell she is enjoying this too; though you wish you could feel her hear, you know she wants to get you off first. 

"It's what I crave," the redhead says, as if reading your mind.

"Pardon?" you reply through a wheeze, still feeling sparks grow below.

"Just you," she says, using her middle finger to gather wetness from inside you and put it on your clit. Her thumb fingers your clit hard and you can't imagine this is going to last long.

Your eyes close and you focus on what you can hear. Your breathing, Cheryl's breathing. A cricket in the night. The repeated slosh of her fingers in your tight, wet heat, as she mercilessly gives you what you want. 

You want to do more, reciprocate, so as she leans over you, you reach your tongue out in the crack between her breast and tongue her as far down as the angle allows you, loving the moan you coax out of her. 

"Mmm," Cheryl remarks, still thrusting, with the heel of her palm on your clit. "We're going to have it all, aren't we?" She pulls out, brushing your hair fanned out onto the seat, hovering over you.

You cry at her withdrawal. "Cher--please," you plead yet again, aching for release. "Fuck--"

Cheryl's face contorts, smirking, and you swear you've never seen anything hotter than a semi-nude Cheryl Blossom, sweating on top of you and looking at you as if you were a meal while you quiver in arousal underneath.

"Don't worry, ma chérie. Good things come to those who wait." She kisses a trail down your glistening stomach. "Don't you want to come?" she says in the most innocent voice that could have come from a naked girl initiating car sex.

"Yes mami please," you return.

"Good. Now lie back," Cheryl commands, putting hands on your shoulders to lie you down, and you realize how arched up you had been. Her lips go downwards to below your belly button and she reaches her tongue out. The second it hits your clit, a thought rushes through your head.

Cherylblossomisgoingdownonme. Holyshitohmygod. 

She dips her hot, writhing tongue into you and laps you up. "Mm, you taste fucking amazing."

Hearing Cheryl swear turns you on beyond belief. "Keep going," you say as one word.

Her lips, her teeth, everything grazes over your clit in an overwhelming heat of the moment. You feel yourself climbing, like there is a coil below your stomach waiting for the final push to unravel. You think about how many nights, countless nights, you spent drooling over the possibility of you doing this to Cheryl, fingers underneath your own covers, frustrated as hell over a girlfriend who seemed to be carved of gold and red and caramel brown. 

Her ceaseless tongue brings you back to reality. She licks all around, but her eyes never leave your face, watching your reaction and failing to stifle a grin. Seeing how desperately close you are, she gives a vibrating moan that puts you at the edge of an explosion. 

You had wanted nothing but to see Cheryl flustered, falling apart in your arms, but now she's the one doing it to you. She's won.

She moves her lips off your center and onto your mouth, letting you taste yourself but not get the release you need. Then she puts two fingers on your clit and one inside you, brings her mouth to your right ear, and takes a breath in. Your dizzy mind just registers her whisper. 

"Feel free to tremble."

And that's when you lose it. You feel your emotions racing, you're going up and up until the pure ecstasy spikes. You clench automatically over and over and yell with pleasure, all your surroundings shut out as you focus on the biggest sensation you've ever experienced. You feel the aftershocks as Cheryl keeps her hand in you and your brain is thanking you finally after such a long buildup.

Cheryl still looms over you as you attempt to catch your breath. And then it's over. Your fingers knot in her dark orange waves as she licks the arousal from inside you, and you pull her head in for a long kiss. 

You struggle to catch your breath. "Cheryl, where--where did you learn how to do that?"

She keeps kissing you. You feel her body shift, grinding on you, and you suddenly panic at the thought of getting her off--you've never done his before; you're a virgin.

Or at least you were.

"On the Internet, ma chérie. Same as everyone else," she responds, tracing hot lips with her tongue again. 

You claw your hands into her smooth back. "Cheryl wait." She stops. "I want this to be good for you," you say nervously. 

Cheryl reaches past your body to the seat's levers again and you feel the two of you moving back into a normal position. "I know you do." She looks deep into your eyes and it's like you're falling for her all over again. "And believe me, I'm so wound up right now...feel it."

You think you must have misheard, some sick trick on your hormonal mind because Cheryl Blossom did NOT just ask you to touch her. 

"Feel me," she says in a sultry voice, and with that she takes your fivers and presses them ever so slightly to her center, through her soaked silk fabric. Your gasp and her moan clash as you feel how wet she is. You decide its your turn to be in charge, as you wanted in the first place, so you move a finger inside to her clit until she drags it gently out.

"Wait," she says. "I want you so bad, but not like this." She looks down. "Sorry I couldn't control myself. You didn't want your first time to be in the car, I feel bad--"

You tuck a ginger lock behind her ear. "Baby don't apologize, you gave me the time of my life." You look around. "And I don't care that it was in your car, I'd do it at school if we had to." 

Her eyes light and the corner of her lip pulls up. From outside her panties you feel the thud of her center.

"Cheryl that was a joke. Oh god, please tell me that doesn't turn you on or something."

Cheryl starts to get off you, handing you your clothes and putting hers on as well. "I'd be lying," she shrugs, adding as she moves into the driver's seat, "plus I'm already heated right now, so, not fair."

After she turns the engine back on, you ask, "where are we going? Should I not go inside?"

Cheryl looks incredulous. "Did you not hear anything I've said since you orgasmed?" She turns her eyes back to the road. "We're going back to my place. To finish what we started."

You smile genuinely. "Cheryl Blossom. You naughty girl. What about N--"

"Nana's with Polly babysitting June and Dag for the week," she cuts you off with a wave before hitting the brakes and changing her voice to a rasp. "Tonight is just for the two of us."

You think you can see her wink out the corner of your eye and you let out a ragged breath as she continues down the road.


	2. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows you and Cheryl back to Thistlehouse. It didn't go like I had originally planned so there's NO SMUT in this chapter (there will be next chapter) but still I don't recommend skipping cuz you'll miss things.

Throughout the years, you have come across many types of drivers. Those with road rage (cough, your good friend Veronica Lodge), those who blast the radio so the whole town can hear (one Archibald Andrews), even those who drive safely below the speed limit like your girlfriend's third-cousin Betty Cooper Blossom.

But.

Never in your life have you encountered someone who is driving as slow as Cheryl Blossom is right now. She must be going 25 miles an hour, nothing close to usual.

Being this late at night, the wind has died down and her hair sticks to the side of her face, the glue being a mixture of midsummer heat and sweat from going down on you. Trying not to get turned on so fast again at the thought of that, you take a deep breath.

"Cheryl," you start the conversation again. "The speed limit here is 40, you can go a little faster than this." Plus, Cheryl, you're the heir to Thistlehouse Estates, wealthiest place in town, you don't add aloud, so the police can't say shit if we get pulled over. Though you do suppose they'd note your flushed cheeks, ruined hair, and haphazard clothes, and Cheryl's slowly spreading sly grin from having fucked you senseless not twenty minutes ago. 

She doesn't say a word, and tightens her grip on the wheel. After ten seconds of you both staring at the road she says, "Ma chérie, we have all the time in the world."

You're a bit confused. You were, of course, shown a very good time just now, but you want to pay her back as soon as possible. She should be speeding back, didn't she just say she was horny as all hell?

"Yes, Cher. All of it. But--" straining against your seatbelt, you lean over the console and speak in her ear "don't you...want me?" 

You can almost feel her shiver and you pull away to see the look in her lust-filled eyes as she bites her bottom lip before choking for air. 

"Stop," Cheryl says quietly. "Good lord I'm so...I need..."

"I know what you need," you copy her earlier words, and move back to sit in your seat as she comes up to a red light. "Drive faster so we can get home already."

Cheryl straightens up and clears her throat. "I'm driving this speed on purpose," she explains. "You might think I can't read you in the dark but...I can."

It's her turn to lean over to your ear and whisper, "I know you want more."

The spark of arousal ignites in you again and you mutter out a "fuck" before trying to think straight. 

Obviously, with Cheryl you haven't been straight since the day you met her, or long before.

"We'll go my speed, my way, because I'm the one driving. Patience, ma chérie," she tells you, driving down the road and you estimate you're a half mile from Thistlehouse. "It'll be worth it."

"You can be such a tease sometimes, you know that?" You ask through gritted teeth, shifting uncomfortably in your seat.

"Are you serious right now?" She say, smudged lips open wide in shock. "You're the one who's a tease."

You raise your eyebrows. 

"Wearing that...low-cut tank," she drags her finger down the steering wheel. "And those ripped jean shorts that you know I can't keep my hands off of."

Your stomach starts to tighten at her voice's low pitch. Cheryl hot because of you makes it hard to breathe.

She starts the drive down the crackling stones driveway of her manor, a quarter mile. "Teasing me all night just by looking like that...was my tongue down your throat at the restaurant not a good enough indication that I wanted you right there and then?" She breathes shakily before going on. "Count yourself lucky I waited until we were in the car to show you a good time...your ass looked so good in those shorts. So damned good."

Time and time again Cheryl makes you forget how to breathe. An inhaler is honestly what you need if you're to keep dating this one.

"Which is why you can wait a bit longer," she finishes, driving ever so slowly through the gates and into the lot. She puts the car into park, finally, and unbuckles her seatbelt. "Be a good girl," she says, looking into your eyes. "And remember that good things come to those who wait." She steps out of the car with a wink. 

You're stunned by how forward she's being, even though you should have expected it, and race out of the car, ending up in stride with her. "Cheryl wait--" you put your hands out to grab hers. In the dark you both can barely see. Since Nana's not home, nobody turned on the lights out front. You guess you're only a few yards away from the doorstep when--

Your foot twists sharply and you go crashing down on the stone driveway. Cheryl, of course, holding your hand, is yanked down too.

Cheryl falls on top of you, her breasts on top of yours. "You're clumsy, babe," she laughs at you, biting back real insults. "Though I suppose I should tell my nephew not to leave his toys around all over. It's getting to be a nuisance. Just last week Nana accidentally rolled over his Woody doll. Polly couldn't get him to stop crying for hours."

Does Cheryl really think you were paying attention to anything she just said, when her breasts were that close to your face? You get up, brushing yourself off and kicking the squeaky miniature basketball onto the lawn out of the pathway. Holding out a hand and getting your phone flashlight out you lead her to the door. 

"Looks like we're finally here," you say excitedly, putting your hands on her waist as she gets out the keys to the door.

Cheryl maintains what's left of her façade. "Oops," she says. "Can't seem to fit the key in."

You roll your eyes. "Cheryl, enough, baby. I'm dying to make you feel good, open up the door." You move your hands up her sides quickly in an attempt to get things going.

She lets out a ragged breath and turns the key. "There it is."

When you both stumble into the doorway the first thing you notice is a faint noise coming from the parlor. You frown. "Cheryl, I thought you said no one was home." A robber? Or someone she knows?

You see panic enter Cheryl's eyes and decide she definitely knows who it is in the parlor. After composing herself, she strides into the parlor, your legs trying to keep up with her as you try not to focus on her gorgeous thighs. You end up a few steps behind her.

"Mother." She says to the back of a red armchair. Penelope peeks her head out. Through gritted teeth, Cheryl spits out, "what are you doing here?"

Penelope rolls her eyes and stands up in the near-dark. "Relax, Cheryl. I'm just picking up a few of my things." 

"In the dark? How did you even get in?" Cheryl says, flabbergasted, and cuts Penelope off, "and that's Juniper's favorite chair, great now I'll have to sterilize it before she comes back." 

Penelope let out a hideous laugh. "If you didn't want people to come inside, you should have hidden the spare better than under the mat, didn't I ever tell you that Cheryl?" She leans against the armrest of the chair. "Then again you were never one to listen."

"Mother," Cheryl begins, with a look of death in her eyes, "you don't live here anymore. Get out. And give me the key right now," she holds out a hand. 

Penelope opens up her mouth to object but closes it soon after. She steps forward, nudging Cheryl out of the way and looks at you as close to in the eyes as possible when the parlor is almost pitch black. "You," she says incredulously. "I assume you're another one of those trash serpents my daughter keeps bringing here." 

You step towards the wall and slide the light up a few notches. You can see Cheryl's face fall, her lip trembling slightly. "Mother--"

Penelope eyes your outfit up and down and squints. "No, I guess you're not one of them." Her eyes settle on your untucked shirt and hastily half-buttoned shorts. "Dear lord, it looks like my daughter has defiled you already."

You look down in embarrassment.

Cheryl steps back in front of you, inches from her mother's face. "Don't ever talk about anyone I love like that again. Or I'll make sure the house key is somewhere else next time." She tries to smirk but you can see she is half-broken. To tell the truth, you're frozen from what she's said. Love? "Down your throat? Up your--"

"Cheryl, enough," Penelope says. "I'm leaving," and eyeing over you, "you'd be best to do the same. Everything left in my daughter's path is destruction." She walks toward the door and slams it behind her, dropping the key inside on her way out. 

As soon as the door slams, Cheryl is in your arms. Tears spring to her eyes. You're snatched out of your trance.

You pull her close to you and put your arms around her back. "Hey, hey. Cheryl. Are you okay?"

You hear her sniffle from behind your back and let out a cough. "I'm fine," she lies. 

You pull away and search her eyes. "Come on, let's go upstairs." She starts to object. "Not for that," you interrupt. "Just to talk."

You take her hand and start walking up the carpeted spiral. It's silence before you try to make her smile, "you're not still turned on, are you? Because I'd hate to--"

It works. Cheryl lets out a shaky laugh. "No, I'm not. But thanks for worrying about me." She looks you in the eye as you reach the last step up. "I do love you, you know that?" she asks. You walk her over to her grand bedroom and sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry that you had to hear it for the first time in front of my mother. And I wasn't, I wasn't at first talking about you."

Your eyes narrow. "What? Who were you talking about?"

She looks as if she's debating whether to say anything. "I do love you," she repeats. "But I was telling my mother off for another reason. She--she's always throwing insults at the serpents. Back in high school I was in this... society--"

"Cheryl, I know that the serpents are a gang." You wait patiently. 

"Ok, I was in this gang with my girlfriend, Toni. And my mom gave us hate every time she saw us together. It was before I got emancipated, you see, so my mom could say anything in hell that she wanted to. Clearly she still thinks she has that power, but anyways. I loved being in the serpents. I loved Toni more than anything I've ever loved and it scared me to death, babe. I couldn't bear the thought of my mother getting her hands on Toni, ripping her off me like she did with one of my exes, so I left the gang." She takes a deep breath in. "Toni and I barely saw each other after that. She took my departure from the serpents the wrong way. Thought she did something wrong, felt guilty. I had to stop seeing her altogether because what if one of the northsiders told my mom about it, or my uncle, or anyone saw the two of us within a distance? My life would be over--Toni's life. Would be over." She stops. You wait again for her to say something but when it's clear she's not going to, you bring your hands to her face. The tears stream down. "I don't deserve you," she whispers.

"Don't ever say that," you tell her. "You deserve the world."

You're both silent for a minute, two minutes, as you take her head and bring it into your chest.

"She's dead, you know that?" A muffled voice comes from below your chin.

It cuts across the silence of the room like a war dagger. "Cher--"

She picks her head off you and looks downwards. "She died, a year later. Toni. The rest of the serpents say she overdosed in her trailer. Couldn't live with herself anymore." 

You sit still in shock. 

"It's my fault. If I hadn't been so scared of what would happen to us because of my mother, Toni would still be here right now," Cheryl bites back a sob.

"Babe you can let it out. You need it," you say.

But she doesn't. "That's why I've been going so slow in our relationship, I didn't want to lose you, and I didn't want us to become what we are now."

Your breath hitches in worry. "What are we now?"

"Lovers."

You've never dealt with anything like this before. Cheryl is your first real girlfriend and she's poured her heart out to you. Her story, her passion is real. It's all real. You could faint. "I know I don't have to tell you how rare love is, based on what you just told me about your life." You run your hands through her matted hair and lock her brown eyes in with yours. "Let us be what we are. Let us be lovers. I'm here for you, you don't have to hide." You push a piece of red behind her ears and wipe aside a stranded tear from her cheek. "Please."

Cheryl opens her mouth to say something.

"What is it?" You encourage her, putting your hand on her knee. 

Her mouth gets wider and you crack up when you realize she's about to yawn. "Cheryl Marjorie Blossom. If I didn't already know I was the most boring company, I certainly do now."

She jabs at your stomach playfully and you wince. "Stop that, you know I'm just exhausted. Thanks for listening to me, tonight." She backs up on the bed and pulls the light cover around her. 

You nod. "Any time, I mean it. And yeah, it makes sense that you're tired after how well you treated me in the car--" 

She pulls you against her by the shirt collar and lowers her voice despite no one being home. "If you ever tell anybody about that I'll make sure it never happens again." 

Your mind fuzzes being this close to her and you try and fail to calm your heartbeat.

She looks at you, eyes gleaming, biting her bottom lip before forcefully letting go of your shirt. "Can't have everyone knowing I'm such a fille de joie." She spots your puzzled expression. "Your French is nonexistent. It means harlot, ma chérie."

You smile. "You're no such thing." You sit up on your elbows. "You said it yourself, we're lovers. Equal." You bop her on the nose and watch as her face cracks into a smile too. You could stare at her all the time. "Oh and also, you better stop speaking French or else I'll never let you sleep. God it's so sexy..." 

She raises her eyebrows with a clever reply then yawns again. "Oh, hush. Keep it in your pants until tomorrow."

"Oh I will," you wink at her and get up to leave. 

"Where are you going?" She says as soon as your butt has left the bedcover. "Stay with me."

You open your mouth to hesitate but decide she could use the company. You both could. You unclip your bra from inside your shirt and put it on the rocking chair near her bed. A memory of her rocking the twins back to sleep in her arms flickers through your mind and your heart flutters. You get back into bed after a moment, putting the light covers around both of you and snuggling up to her back. She turns around, facing you, and gives you a light kiss on the lips. Your heart aches once again.

"Good night," she says, and turns around.

"Cheryl."

"What?"

"I do too."

She turns on her back, eyes still closed. "Wha-"

"I love you, too."

You watch the ghost of her smile crinkle her face into dimples as she fades easily into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again! Lmk what you think


	3. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a class together at university but neither of you has academics on the mind...

Cheryl Marjorie Blossom will be the death of you.  
This you've decided, a decision made easily as any other.

She stands in front of the mirror, bra and skirt on but still topless. She holds a bright red lipstick to her lips and opens up her mouth.   
You've propped yourself up on her bed, under the covers with your arms behind you as you stare at her reflection in the mirror and try to soak it all in. 

She turns back around and you try to ignore the way her body moves, to no avail. "Should I fetch you a glass of water?" She asks suddenly.

Your brow furrows. "No, why?"

She raises her eyebrows and turns back around to the mirror, continuing to perfect her painted lips. "It's just that you look so thirsty right now..." She mumbles.

You choke. Then you get up and walk over to stand behind her, putting your hands on her hips and trying to continue what you started last night before her nightmare mother ruined it. "Come on, baby. You know I always am, for you," you say, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck and watching as her head goes slack, her eyes close and her red lips part with a light moan.

"Hey," she breathes. "Enough, we've got to get to class on time. I've had enough tardies from having to argue with my mother or take Nana to the doctor." 

"Mmm," you hum into her neck again, turning her around to look into her eyes. "So then what's one more tardy for a good cause?"

She reaches towards your waist and you shudder. Then her fingers graze over you in favor of grabbing the shirt on the table next to you. "I'm serious," she says. "You'll get me off tonight, just wait until then."

You groan and decide to give up, not wanting to push things too far. 

\---

College class is more boring than ever. English literature. It happens to be a favorite of Cheryl's, and you do like to read, but can't stand writing essays for the professor.

The one solace? Cheryl sits in the desk in front of you. You close your notebook and stare at her back. The black skirt. The hips that grinded on you teasingly in the car as they pressed, clothed, against your body. The red thigh-highs, left in the driver's seat as she focused on other matters--you.

As if sensing you're thinking about her, Cheryl turns around. Her voice is hushed. "Chérie."

"Yes?"

"Can you quit staring at me? Others are looking," she says and turns back around.

You only now realize you've been biting your lip and breathing a bit harsher than usual. You look around and see the whispers of friend to friend. They glance over you and Cheryl and back to you, scandalously. 

You know you should feel it--scandalized--but you don't. If anything you're proud that you were lucky enough to get with such a hottie. But for Cheryl's sake you tone things down. 

The professor notices the whispers too. "Excuse me, young lady." It takes a moment before you realize he's talking to you, as you're still thinking about Cheryl. "There will be no discussion during this lecture."

"My apologies," you say smugly. 

He looks furious. "Any student who continues to chit-chat will have their grade go down immediately after class." After that, he turns back to the board to write.

You spot your chance and lean frontwards out of your chair, lips moving right up to Cheryl's ear. "I'd love to go down, on you, immediately after class."

Her shiver is worth everything to you. 

By now the whole class pretty much knows you're sleeping with Cheryl Blossom and it couldn't bother you any less.

She crosses her legs tightly and mutters a word or two about how you should stay in your seat. 

Not ten seconds after the professor dismisses the class she's grabbing your arm and dragging you into the ladies' lounge, slamming the door behind you two and locking it fast. She throws you down onto an armchair and straddles your lap, nipping at your neck before settling on your lips. "You taste so good," she says breathlessly. 

"Your lipstick from this morning, it's going to be smudged," you tell her worriedly.

She looks at you in the eyes. "Why do you think I wore it?" She returns to kissing you hard. "I didn't even bring any wipes," she adds before moving down to put her hands on your neck and biting just hard enough there for a bruise.

"You're a great actress," you tell her, trying to control your breathing. "You had me thinking you were angry at me for letting everyone see us together. Meanwhile I'll be walking to my next seminar covered in red and it's all your fault." You move your hands up the sides of her hips and start to take off her shirt slowly.

"We don't have much time," she warns, "I have to leave for a lab in Chapman Hall in 20 minutes." Her hips move back and forth and it's clear she wants action.

"Let's see..." You start, narrowing your eyes and pretending to think flirtatiously. "How many times can I make Cheryl Blossom come in 20 minutes?" You put your hand on her chest and you can feel it beating eight thousand miles per minute. You suppose yours carries the same speed.

After all, it's finally your time to take charge. 

You kiss her forcefully until she groans happily into your mouth. Then without hesitation you get up, holding her body close to you and putting your hands on the back of her warm thighs to support her. You race to the sink countertop and nearly slam her upright into place. 

"Wait," she breathes, plopping herself into the ground to unzip her skirt. When it's on the ground you see that that's all that's coming off of her. Cheryl Blossom, going commando for you.

Your stomach falls through the floor and the blood rushes downwards in your body. "Wow, you were really not kidding about the school sex fantasy," you tease, running your hands up her glorious pale thighs and squeezing. "No underwear? It's like you knew this was going to happen." You pull her in tighter to you. "And honestly I can't blame you. You're smart to recognize I can never keep my hands off of you."

Cheryl whimpers, wanting more contact than just from your clothed body. 

"I try," you say, moving your hands back to cup her ass. "But I can't." You lift her back onto the counter and her long legs, still wearing thigh-highs, cross behind your back, squeezing you into her.

She bites her lip and groans in frustration. "Baby please," she says, starting to hump the front of your body, desperate for any kind of friction.

You try to contain a sly smile. "Oh, don't worry. I'm gonna get you off." You reach a finger down and run it up the inside of her left thigh, your eyes never leaving her closed ones as she shivers deliciously, the desire showing in her heaving chest, flushed cheeks, and panting breath.

"You are so fucking hot," you tell her. "So damn sexy, my God." Your two fingers enters her and she lets out a cry. "And so wet for me, mm. This should be easy."

She grinds down again, letting your hand move against her clit, not able to form any words except the occasional "yes" and "please" in between ragged breaths. 

After what seems like hours, she seems to be getting close to her climax. She's riding your fingers with reckless abandon as you whisper sweet nothings into her ear, and tongue her neck as you give her a few hickeys of her own. When she knots her hands in the back of your shirt you pull out of her.

"What?!" She demands breathlessly. "What's wrong?" Cheryl looks suddenly concerned.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, babe. It's just that I promised you I'd go down on you and I always keep my word." You kneel onto the hard tile floor. 

Cheryl grips her hands on the countertop til they turn white. "Fuck, I was so close."

You look up at her and wink. You put each of your hands on each of her thighs and spread them apart as much as you can. She inches towards your face on the counter and her face pleads you to begin. 

You take a deep breath and go for it. Your tongue runs vertically through her dripping folds a few times.

"Agh," Cheryl moans, fisting your hair in her hands tightly. "That feels so good."

You run your tongue around her clit, purposefully avoiding the center.

"Stop it," Cheryl begs. "I need you now."

You're pretty proud considering its your first time having sex with someone (besides Cheryl doing you in her car). You shrug and keep going. 

Your mouth takes in her clit and she yells so loudly that you're sure the entire university can hear. Good, you think. 

Let them.

With your lips on her clit and your tongue reaching inside her, you let her pull your hair and move against your face. 

After all, it's all about the ride.

"Please--mmph," she starts. "Please fuck me hard while you're at it."

You almost laugh at her formal request. A single finger of yours finds its way inside her and beckons hard several times. 

She lets out a string of breathy moans. You'd consider it a symphony.

You resume to going down on her, savoring her taste and her heat and everything so close to you. So close.

"Babe that's it, right there. This is it, oh my god oh my god ohh--"

You look up from your kneeling position between her legs and see a look of absolute pleasure across her face as her mouth drops and she scrunches up, lost in the moment. After several seconds she moves against you, trying to get the most out of the aftershocks.

When she's done, you pull out your fingers and press them across your lips. 

She raises an eyebrow in lust, sits up straight, and clears her throat. "That was...incredible." She checks her watch. "Shit, I'm gonna be late." She pops off the counter and puts her shirt and skirt back on.

"Not so fast," you say, licking your lips. You push her against the wall and kiss her with tongue. "There."

Cheryl savors her own taste, then bites her lip and stares at yours before grabbing the door handle. "I'll see you tonight," she husks, and with that she's out the door.


	4. A Gays Only Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cheryl's and your anniversary. You go shopping with an old friend. In the end, you and Cheryl are equally hot for each other.

It's the shabby calendar by your bedside that reminds you what the date is. You roll over in bed and groan. 

August 6th. Time to go shopping. 

It's been one month since you asked Cheryl out and one month since she, surprisingly, said yes. You suppose a gift is nothing compared to what she's given you--the first romance of your life, the first real relationship, and of course, the first and incredible sex.

You set out to go shopping at the mall. When you get there, you see two women in stride, pushing a baby carriage with a little girl inside and a boy toddler running beside it. One of the woman has red-tinged hair and the others is darker. 

What would it be like, you think, to marry Cheryl Blossom? To be with her for the rest of your life, to be a mother to the Blossom heirs? Part of you scolds yourself. This is lesbian U-haul syndrome if you ever saw it. It's your one month anniversary, you think. One month. 

You carry on.

The scents of Lush drag you inside. As you are greeted by the friendly staff, your eye catches on the bath bomb section to the right. You feel a few of them, the delicate soap glitter coming off on your hands. A voice pops up behind you. 

"Looking for something?"

You turn around quickly and your face lights up at who it is. "Veronica! Oh my god, it's so good to see you," you try to stop yourself from getting small tears in your eyes. You emotional soul. "I haven't seen you in so long."

Veronica smiles. "So, how've you been? Sorry I haven't caught up. Summer classes have been exhausting." She adjusts her pearls.

"I know," you agree. "Cheryl and I have been studying so hard lately."

Her eyes brighten and her voice changes tone. "And doing other stuff, I hear..." You hit her on the wrist playfully. "Do tell!"

You continue blushing. "How about we grab lunch at the food court so I can catch you up?"

Veronica looks pleased. "Absolutely. But wait, why are you here?"

You suddenly remember what you came for. "It's our one-month."

"Ahh! So exciting..." Veronica starts looking around. "So what are you gonna get your chérie?"

Your eyes settle on a rainbow bath bomb. "This looks perfect."

Veronica clutches her hand to her chest. "My gay heart. That is to die for."

You nod. After paying, you head upstairs to the food court with V. 

"So why are you here?" You ask her over a box of Sarku. 

She slurps an orange soda. "Well, I'm meeting Betty later, but right now I was going to go to Vicki's to get a few things. Come with?"

Your mouth spreads into a slow smile. "Sounds like a plan."

She catches the hint of mischief in your voice and her jaw drops. "Damn...you must be getting it." Her hand clutches the table. "Are you gonna buy Cheryl some lingerie?"

You look around frantically. "Keep your voice down," you say through gritted teeth. "And yes, maybe. She'd look so good in a red baby doll."

Veronica shrugs. "She's a lucky girl." She throws your trays away. "Come on, let's go."

You walk together in silence for a while. "I missed talking to you," you admit to her. "We haven't seen each other since...what? Spring break that one night at Pops? Where you were with--"

"Archie." She crosses her arms. "Let's not talk about that. Those were...desperate times."

"But you're b--"

"Yes, I'm bisexual. But Archie was still so not my type. Sweet Pea and I dated for a while after that, but then--" she fumbles through her bag for a small photograph. "Betty and I finally got together." She shows you the photo of her and Betty, having a picnic at the river's edge. You spot a blurry figure with red hair in the corner of the photo. 

"Is that..." You say. 

"Your girlfriend?" She laughs. "Yep. This was about five weeks ago, the three of us had a picnic at the river. It was supposed to be just Betty and Cheryl, like some weird third-cousin outing or something, but Cheryl said Betty could have a plus one. Cheryl was just looking for some company. She was single at that time, you know." 

She stops when you reach the front of Victoria's Secret.

"She ended up third-wheeling pretty hard. Anyways, ready to go in?" Veronica steps in before you can respond. 

You enter slowly, taking note of the models on the posters wearing too little and too much at the same time. 

"I need some new lace bras," Veronica says. "Excuse me," she asks an attendant. "Can you go check for a 34C lace push-up? Grazie." 

You walk over to the lingerie, seeing your prized red baby doll among some others. A black one with straps looks good. You're in a trance so you don't hear V behind you.

"I should get some too," she says, holding the new push-up and gesturing to the lingerie. "You know," she starts before lowering her voice to a whisper, "for me and Betty."

You smack her on the arm again. "You and Betty already?"

"Well," she looks downwards. "We haven't had our first time together. But we've known each other for years. I want to make it good for her." She picks up the black laced baby doll. "And god dammit she looks hot 100% of the time. It's so hard to be hands-off."

You laugh. "Same here, obviously. But don't worry," you tell her. "You'll both be fine when you do it." 

V turns to you. "I never asked you where you're going tonight."

"Oh, I don't know..." You respond. "Maybe Thistlehouse?"

Veronica rolls her eyes. "Stop. You two are invited to none other than Lodge Lodge tonight. Betty and I can make room in the bed."

You raise an eyebrow in question.

"I'm only kidding. There's a guest master suite with yours and Cheryl's name on it." She pauses. "Think of it as a 'merci' for accompanying me shopping today. And for calming me down about Betty."

You ponder your options for a moment. Then, picking up the red baby doll for Cheryl, you tell V, "I'll accept that invitation, then. And hey, who knows? We could be cousins-in-law one day."

-

When you get home, it's still mid-morning. You text Cheryl. 

Y: Happy anniversary, baby girl. When are you free today?

Her response comes back near instantly.

C: Good morn, ma chérie. Meet me at the Rec Hall, room 108 today at 2. And DON'T BE LATE.

You beam silently to yourself in your room before clacking a reply.

Y: I'll be there. Also, got us surprise plans tonight. 

You wait anxiously.

C: Didn't know I snagged a romantic. Can't wait for tonight ;)

After a minute she texts back. 

C: oh and BRING YOUR NICE SHOES!

-

At 1:59 you scramble out of your car and into the Rec Hall and find 108, wearing socks, with fancy shoes in hand. 

Your jaw drops when you reach the doorway. You check the room number again. It can't be, you think. Why would--

All of a sudden, hands from behind cover your eyes.

"Guess who?" You hear a sultry voice. 

You turn around fast and she jumps into your arms, legs wrapping around your waist. You kiss in her embrace for what feels like forever before she plops down. "Happy anniversary, ma chérie. Ready for ballroom dancing?"

-

You didn't think you'd enjoy dancing seeing as you've always had two left feet on the dance floor. It's embarrassing, really. 

But today, with Cheryl's hands on your hips, her big, serious eyes locked on your face, her whole body just inches from yours. 

Your heart sings. 

You continue to tune out the instructor and instead give Cheryl a twirl which results in her almost tripping. Pulling her close to you, you both crack up. 

"Ladies," the instructor says. "The arcade is next door."

You apologize insincerely and continue small talk with Cheryl.

"You didn't have to do this," you tell her. 

"It's my gift to you," she shrugs. "And it's my gift to me. I want a girlfriend who can dance."

You pull her tightly to your body. "And I want a girlfriend to dance on."

Her eyes go black and the breath leaves her throat. "Well then I guess we're all set now, aren't we?"

You pretend to think. "Oh, I don't know. I seem to remember my good friend, my good bisexual friend, Veronica being a very good dancer..." You start. "Maybe even better than you."

Her lips press together. "Maybe she is," she says. "But can she do...this?" She grabs hold of the loops on your pants and tugs you closer to her. 

Your own breath hitches. 

"Can she do...this?" Cheryl goes up to your ear pretending to whisper in it but instead kisses your neck, biting into a hickey.

You let out a moan.

"Or can she do...this?"

She pulls off your neck, drags your hands to her back, and slots her leg in between yours, moving slightly upwards.

Holy fuck. 

"Cheryl, babe."

"Hmm?" She hums into your chest.

"We can't have sex right after this," you wince. 

"And why, pray tell, not?"

"I made plans with Veronica." You let it out.

She stands still. "You made plans with another girl on our anniversary?"

"No, silly. They're plans for us. She invited us to the Lodge tonight. You want to go, right? Cousin Betty is going too. As V's date of course."

"A double date," she says slowly, then shrugs. "I'm in. Sounds like a gays only event."

You continue dancing for another half hour or so, just enjoying being in her presence. 

"I should've asked you before I told her yes, but I was just so surprised that I said yes right away." You worry.

"Not to worry," she says. "I love a good vacation home."

And with that you head out.

-

The Lodge Family Lodge.

The sign is nailed to the outside of the door above a rickety wooden board that says "Love is Love" in pink, purple, and blue. 

You knock twice, Cheryl beside you.

A minute passes and no answer.

You ring the doorbell and hear giggling upstairs. Rolling your eyes, you pull Cheryl to your waist and watch the door open up.

A blushing Betty is the first thing you see. Then Veronica pops into view in the back, zipping up her shorts and exclaiming in a sing-song voice: "welcome to the Lodge Lodge!"

Cheryl and you steal a glance at each other and raise an eyebrow. Did they just...

"Mi casa es su casa," Veronica adds with a wink, motioning for you two to get your duffels and bring them to the guest master suite. 

"Cousin Betty," Cheryl says, stepping inside. "How've you been?"

"Great, great, everything's great," Betty says as you and Cheryl disappear up the stairs to put your bags down. 

Cheryl narrows her eyes, smirks, and whispers, "I know I shouldn't be this weird about it but, did my cousin just lose her virginity to Veronica Lodge?" 

You laugh and kiss her, pulling away languidly. "I think so," you whisper back. "Come on, let's go downstairs before they start round two." You take her hand and descend the steps together.

-

"I'm starving. Let's order Thai." Veronica picks up the phone and starts to dial. 

You're all sitting around the table, Betty in Veronica's lap and Cheryl in yours. You suddenly remember you left her present upstairs. "Babe, hang on," you tell her. "I have something for you."

When you come back she's on the edge of her seat. "Here." You hand her the bag with the rainbow bath bomb and red baby doll. 

She opens the bag excitedly, first encountering the bath bomb. She takes the colored sphere in her hand and sniffing it. "Aw. I love it," she smiles. "Come here, sit." Then she sees the Victoria's Secret tissue paper and lights up again, starting to unwrap it. "Oo is it that new swimsuit I liked? I saw it again but in blue, and I think--" her hands break the last sticker off the paper.

The red baby doll falls into her lap in full view. 

Veronica whistles.

"Oh...my god," Betty says, biting back a laugh.

Cheryl, on the other hand, turns beet red. Tucking the lace garment neatly back into its wrapping, she says "Thank you, dear," with almost a grimace.

Your heart thuds. Did you go too far? Were you moving things too fast? Shit, did you ruin everything?

Cheryl clasps her hands together loudly. "Well, that's on that. Veronica, I believe you were ordering us some dinner?"

-

Dinner goes by and Cheryl says more to her food than she does to you. Your anxiety increases more and more until you finally pull her aside to ask what's wrong. 

"Cheryl, please, what's going on? I thought you'd like the gift," you say. "You look good in everything."

Cheryl puts a hand on your shoulder. "You're not to worry, darling. I think it's stunning. I was just..." She searches for a word. "Surprised, that's all."

You're the surprised one now. "But...why? You know I think you're sexy as hell, I always have."

Cheryl's eyes contain a hint of sadness. "Oh, I know. But it's that. I thought what we had was more than just...you know. I thought you considered me more than just sexy."

Your heart drops. "Cheryl." You push a strand behind her ear. "I love you. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that what we have is just physical, because it's not. God, I love you so much. Every day I feel lucky to be with you. Your partner, your equal. Please tell me you feel the same."

A happy tear drops from her eye. "Of course I do."

And then she's kissing you, with your back against the kitchen wall and her cousin and your friend in the next room over. Kissing you like the waves kiss the shore, again and again, without bad intention. 

"Let's GO, lovebirds. I know it doesn't take that long to put your dishes away."

Veronica's voice pulls you apart and you head back into the living room holding Cheryl's hand.

"We're playing truth or dare," Betty says as you and Cheryl sit on the rug next to the other couple. 

"All of us or just you and Veronica?" You tease them. 

Veronica rolls her eyes. "Betty, you go first."

Betty reaches back to loosen her ponytail. "All right, Veronica. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Betty doesn't hesitate. "I dare you to kiss me."

Veronica isn't slow to react either. She leans in and smiles against Betty's lips, sinking into the kiss. 

You clear your throat when you see her tongue enter Betty's mouth. If they hear you, they don't notice. They pull apart on their own accords and Veronica whispers, "you still taste like my--"

Cheryl clasps her hands together again. "Okay! Betty, ask me now."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Cheryl says.

"How did you two meet?" Betty asks, gesturing at you and Cheryl.

"Really, Betty?" Cheryl raises an eyebrow. "Veronica just had her tongue down your throat--"

"And...other places," you say under your breath.

"--and you want to know how my girlfriend and I met? Basic as always." She crosses her arms. 

Betty looks shocked but Veronica is clearly trying not to laugh.

"Okay, fine!" Betty says defensively. "I'm going to pretend this isn't weird since you're my cousin but fine. How--or when did you two...you know...for the first time?"

"This should be good," you mutter under your breath. 

Cheryl opens her mouth and then closes it before repeating the motion. "I don't even know where to begin!"

"Start with the Italian place," you nudge her.

"Oh. Right. So we went to that old Italian place on the edge of town, and there was this cute waitress who I was flirting with the entire time--"

"Fake as fuck! I was the one flirting, if anything. And damn she was super cute...ok keep going."

"So we're sharing the spaghetti, right? And of course we kissed like in the Disney classic. And this whole date I was just thinking, I want to go home with you so bad. So I start employing the use of my tongue even though we're in public and next thing we know we're in the bathroom and I'm basically attached to her neck, right?"

Veronica holds a hand out. "Stop right there. You guys had sex in a public bathroom?"

"No!" Cheryl dismisses her, face contorted in disbelief. 

"Cheryl," you remind her quietly. 

"Okay yes, but not that time. That was--you know what just let me finish. So we get into the car and I'm just driving her home, stuck in traffic, whatever. When we get to her house, one thing leads to another and we both realize how badly we want each other so I put the car in park, move into the passenger seat, and the rest is history." Cheryl looks at you and winks. "OUR history. Happy one-month."

You lean in for the kiss. 

"Okay, that was disgustingly adorable," Betty says, sharing a glance with Veronica. "You have a limousine, babe, don't you?"

Veronica holds up a finger. "Don't even think about it Betty, the limo is off limits."

"Who's next?" You offer. 

"You are, ma chérie," Cheryl says from beside you. "Truth or--"

"Dare."

Cheryl looks up to the ceiling in thought and licks her lips slowly. Finally her mouth cracks sideways into a sly smile. "I dare you to show me what you were really hoping would happen here as soon as V invited us."

You bite your lip. "You really shouldn't have done that, Cher..."

"Guys," Betty warns, frightened. 

But it's too late. You already have Cheryl lifted up into your arms, already have your hands on her gorgeous thighs, already have your hot breath colliding with her warm neck as you walk her up the stairs to the guest master suite.

At the top, holding her all in one hand, you push the door open and immediately slam it shut, pressing Cheryl up against it and basking in her moans.

"You didn't come over last night," she breathes out between moans. 

"I know, I had work to do. That literature assignment," you explain, starting to move against her as you press her to the door. 

"Big mistake. You should be doing me, not some silly paper," she says with a yelp as you bite at her lip.

"I can't even take one night off?" You joke before grabbing at the bottom of her shirt to pull it up above her head. 

"You can, but the fun goes on either way." She unclasps her own bra before sliding it off her. "I did it alone last night."

Your throat goes dry as images of Cheryl taking matters quite literally into her own hands fill your mind. Her breaths, her gasps, her wetness coating fingers doing their own work.

"Well then," you say with a gulp. "Guess I'd better be there more often."

She nods, then gains power and kisses you all the way backwards until the back of your knees hits the bed. Pushing you down hard into the bed, she bites your neck harder than usual. 

"Ouch!" you remark, pulling her hips into yours, both still wearing pants.

"Shhh," Cheryl soothes. "That was for embarrassing me in front of Veronica and my cousin Betty with the baby doll."

She bites gently on your earlobe before taking it into her mouth. "And that was because I forgive you," she says in a low voice and you feel dizzy already. "Now come on. I dared you to give me a good time and I'm waiting." Her hands roam on your chest before pulling your shirt off too.

"Mm, fine," you tell her. "Get up." You pull her pants and thong down, unbuttoning and shaking out of yours as well. Then you flip her over and start moving down to her belly button, your tongue darting out to tease.

"Ngh," comes from her lips as her eyes screw closed and she bites on her lip before letting her mouth fall open into an O.

"Feel good?" You move down to her clit and take it into your mouth. After a few seconds you go up to kiss her but two fierce hands push you back down, gripping into your hair and begging you to stay where you are.

You smile against her and stick your tongue into her. Then you lift her thighs onto your shoulders, feeling her cross her legs behind your back and pull you in closer. You're stuck between moans of "ohh" and "more" and "fuck, yes don't stop, please don't stop."

Then you pull away. She whines. 

"This isn't how I wanted you," you tell her, shifting so that she's on top, sitting on you in your lap. "And tonight we do things my way."

"Yes daddy," she says, moving to grind against you.

You put your hands on the back of her neck and kiss her on the lips, memorizing the way she groans against you as she tastes her own arousal. 

"Take it all, Cher. Fuck yourself against me."

You undo her bra and move your hands to feel her breasts as she grinds harder and faster against you, her wetness running high onto your thighs and her clit getting the friction it needs. You push her sweaty torso backwards a little in your lap and wrap your lips around one nipple before sucking and moving to the other.

"Ughhh," she moans out, and you've never heard sweeter sounds. 

You decide you're aroused enough that you want your turn, so you raise your thigh in between her two legs and give her more pressure. 

Her orgasm hits her like a train, her center contracting over and over again and she moves against you, skin on skin, desperate to feel the pleasure within. 

After half a minute she slumps against your front. "Thank you," she breathes. "I needed that."

"Hey," you say smugly. "Just doing the dare."

Cheryl laughs softly. "Great. Well...now I dare you to let me keep going while returning the favor."

"That's not Truth or Dare w--ohh," you cry out. 

She's moved her own center up to yours and twists into just the right position so that she can scissor against you.

You press her against your body and stifle screams, settling for "yesss Cheryl, fuck me" and not caring about the two girls downstairs.

Her breaths are just as ragged as yours as she reaches her second climax, and just seeing her face scrunch up into a high helps you chase your own release soon after. 

It feels right. 

It feels so, so good.

When you've both finished coming you keep holding her against you. "I never wanna get up again."

Cheryl smirks. "I have that effect on people."

You kiss her cheek. "Happy anniversary to you."

"Et toi, ma chérie."


	5. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and you use one of your gifts. Then you head back home from the Lodge.
> 
> Full disclosure - I let these chapters go wherever my mind goes. So if this one is a bit of a rollercoaster, I'm sorry in advance. :D.

When you wake up, you're both on your side and Cheryl's arms are around you. If you were to move your head an eighth of an inch backwards, you'd with certainty catch a whiff of her rose perfume, a gift Nana ordered from Amazon a few months back.

But you don't move. Any risk of waking Cheryl up is not worth it. You want to lie in her arms forever. You want to forever feel her touch. You--feel a kiss being pressed to the back of your neck.

"Good morning, ma chérie," she says, reaching up to untangle her red licks from against your face. "How'd you sleep?"

You turn around to see her face to face. "Very well, actually. You?"

"Wonderfully." She yawns. "Would you be a dear and see if my cousin or her girlfriend have made anything to eat?" 

You grin. "You want me to bring you breakfast in bed? Nice try."

She plucks your pillow out from under your head and whacks your stomach playfully. "I'm serious, go."

You descend the stairs and see Veronica's back, whisking the egg whites and yolk for omelettes. "Morning, daddy," she says easily. 

You wait for her to put down the phone, assuming she's talking to her dad who's been away for a while. 

Then she spins around. "Did Cheryl render you deaf? I said morning!" She teases. 

You wince. "Were we really that loud?"

Veronica thinks for a moment before speaking slowly. "Let's just say, if 'fuck me' were a bible verse you'd both be in a convent by now."

Blushing, you counter, "it's not exactly like you and blonde beauty were being subtle about it either. How was it?!"

She pours the whisked liquid into a hot pan and turns around to face you. "It was...incredible. I've been with a few guys in Riverdale and lots of girls in New York but...nothing compares to how Betty and I knew each other last night." Her eyes lock into yours as she searches for more words. "I think, when you have this emotional connection with someone, the best sex comes out of it." She shrugs. "You'd know, right?"

You shift uncomfortably. "Well, actually...uhh...Cheryl was my first."

Veronica's jaw dropped. "Shut up. I don't believe it!" She backtracks. "I don't mean I don't believe it, it's just that I thought for sure you would have had plenty of callers in high school."

"That I didn't," you laugh. "I was rather shy around girls I wanted. Not to mention extremely closeted."

Veronica sighs. "Weren't we all?" She turns off the stove and walks over to the foot of the staircase. "Cheryl! Get down here!"

"What do you want? She was resting," you defend Cheryl.

A few seconds later Cheryl is skipping downstairs. "Yes?"

V puts her hands on her hips. "Your girlfriend tells me you deflowered her. Or should I say deblossomed," she snorts. 

"You should not." Cheryl widens her dark eyes and stares you down. 

"Sorry babe, Veronica was pestering me," you walk over and give her a kiss on the lips before wrapping your arms around her back. "You'll forgive me, won't you?"

She runs her tongue in between your lips. "Mmmhm," comes the reply. 

You put your hands on the back of her ass. Between kisses you say, "Veronica we'll be upstairs if you need us."

"Don't bother," Cheryl says, sloppily smearing the remainder of last night's lipstick onto your jaw. Going up the steps, she whimpers into your ear, "I get turned on so easily in the morning, I need help."

When you get upstairs you stop Cheryl's advances. "To tell you the truth I didn't love this bed. Can we politely excuse ourselves from the Lodge Lodge and go back to Thistlehouse?" You ask. 

She almost agrees. "Not quite yet. I believe a certain someone got me a bath bomb yesterday, and I'd like to try it." She goes into her duffel bag and pulls it out.

You both strip and head into the tub. Filling it slowly, you take in the careful sounds of water droplets as they bounce off one another. Then placing the ball gently in, Cheryl's hand in yours, you take watch. The red, purples, and blue combine with green, orange, and yellow to form beautiful mixed rainbow swirls. 

"This is so nice," Cheryl says thankfully. 

"I'm glad you like it, baby. It made me think of you. Colorful, bright, special..." you tell her, pouring out some shampoo from a dispenser and rubbing it into your hair. 

She smirks. "Well that's good to hear. Pass the shampoo?"

Suddenly Betty stumbles in. She reddens. "Sorry, I--Veronica said you guys were asleep and the good soap was in your bathroom," she says all too loudly. 

You hear V laughing at her own set-up downstairs. 

Cheryl's eyes roll to the back of her head. "It's fine, cousin. I was just enjoying a gay bath with ma chérie. Now fly away, little bird."

Betty closes the door in embarrassment. 

You roll your eyes at Cheryl. "Really? A gay bath?"

"What, it's rainbow!" She says, using a delicate hand to bring the water closer to her. Those slender, skillful fingers drawing in water before she suddenly throws it at you. 

You pretend to be shocked. "Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, did you just splash me?" 

She tilts her chin up and crosses her arms over her bare chest. "Why don't you come over here and find out?" She says, red lips hanging open for a second too long. 

You squint. "Nice try. We aren't having sex til we get home and that's final."

She raises an eyebrow. "We'll see about that..."

"I mean it."

"Right, because you have such a great track record of keeping your hands off me," she taunts, splashing you with colored water again.

-

After bidding Veronica and Betty a faithful goodbye, you get into the driver's seat of your car and let Cheryl into the passenger's. 

"Did you have a nice time?" You ask, putting on a seatbelt.

Cheryl sighs. "Yes, ma chérie. I had a lovely time. But it'll be good to be alone with you." She purposefully fails at buckling. "Oops," she looks at you, pouting. "Give me a hand?"

With your eyes being on the road you don't notice her seductive look. You pull over and reach to her body to get the seatbelt into place. Dragging it over, she grabs hold of your wrist and places your hand under her crotch. "Mm, that feels niice," she says, eyes closed. 

You roll your eyes and bite back a laugh. "Cher, we only have a half hour til we get home." You move back onto the road and start cruising. "Stop being such a horny little--"

"Daddy," she whimpers. "Please."

Your breath cuts out. "Stop," your vision blurs as you focus on the road. 

After that, Cheryl stops pressuring you. A long, long 30 minutes later, you reach the driveway of Thistlehouse. 

You drag the shift into park. "You're sure no one's home this time? No niece and nephew, no Nana? No mommy dearest?"

"Don't worry," she negates. "After our last incident, mother wouldn't dare. I'm su-" 

You lean over the console and interrupt, lowering your voice. "Good," you say, squinting into her eyes and trying to read them. "Because I'm about to fuck her daughter into the mattress."

You watch the light leave her eyes, rendering them black as she gulps.

Cheryl Blossom, at a loss for words. Dry mouth, wet--

"Let's go upstairs," she responds in a low voice. 

You nearly trip up the stairs, Cheryl a few steps ahead of you and smirking the whole way up. 

Her quarters are a roomy, scarlet forest, almost dark but with a faux-candle chandelier lighting up just enough of her body to drive you wild. 

Shutting the door behind you two, you press her against the hard wood, running your bare hands up her body and savoring it for a rainy day. You take her hands, knitting them into yours and put them above her head, feeling her smile against you lips as you devour the taste of her sweet, eager tongue.

"Babe, I've been wet ever since we got into the car," she says, moving her hands down to slip your shirt over your heard and unclipping your bra to let it fall to the floor. "I don't need much foreplay."

"What is it with you and cars?" You say, biting her lip gently and shoving her jacket off, starting to kiss down her jaw, all the while still pressing your body against hers into the wall.

She opens her mouth. 

"I'm not complaining," you clarify. "But damn." You both unbutton your shorts and she kicks off her thigh-high boots, to your dismay. 

She starts to gain momentum on you and walks you backwards until your knees hit the bed. She hovers on top of you, one hand warm on your stomach and one massaging your breasts, looking down at you as if you're the only girl left in the world. "I'm never letting you go," she says, finally breaking the silence to settle her behind down between your legs and kiss your breasts. She goes at it for a few minutes, your head falling slack onto the pillow. 

"Cheryl, baby, help me out here," you groan, thrusting your hips upwards and trying to get any contact with her middle that you can. 

She notices your movement and starts to grind against you, her uneven breaths and quiet "oh"s giving you sparks every time. "Daddy," she says, looking up to your face, eyes wide and lip pulled, pouting. "My turn first."

You feel the heat rise to your temples and sweat begin to coat your skin almost embarrassingly. Then you sit up in bed. "Of course. Anything for you, baby girl." You reverse your positions, throwing her onto the pillow and glancing at the strands of fire tangled across her heaving chest as she bites her lip in anticipation. 

You kiss down her stomach, taking her bra off and feeling both breasts as you register her moans. Finally reaching her legs, you hold her thighs down hard to the bed and watch as her ankles flail, trying to pull you closer against her. 

You lower your face into her center and reach a tongue out to trace her soaking folds. She tastes like salt and honey, so wet and so ready for you that you feel like you might combust. Your mouth moves slowly around her clit as she cries out in delight. 

"Yes, daddy. Fuck...oh, fuck." Her eyes struggle to remain open and her eyebrows knit. "Fuck me..."

You focus on her clit, wanting to get her off in record time so you can get off as well. Then you remember.

"Wait," you tell her, removing your tongue for a moment and trying to ignore her complaints. "I just remembered. I want to try something with you."

She opens her eyes and raises an eyebrow sexily. "Good," she says. "I want everything with you." 

You smirk, laying down next to her, then turning flat on your back. "Then come up here."

The breath hitches in her throat. "You want me to..."

You laugh. "Well, ask first."

"Gladly," she returns. She kisses you slowly for a long time, hands running up your sides, before pulling away. "Daddy?"

"Mhm?"

"Will you please let me sit on your face?" She licks her lips. 

You nod furiously, at a loss for words.

She slides against your body, hooking herself so that she's spread across you and inches upwards, finally lowering herself gently into your eager mouth. 

You both battle through the overwhelming sensations, you trying to take in as much of her as you can as she moves without end against your mouth. Her high-pitched moans are a drug to you, making all the heat go to your core and giving your tongue incentive to carry Cheryl away to bliss. 

"I need more, daddy," she says, slowly grinding her hips back and forth, hands on the bed frame. 

"Anything for you, Cher," you say, moving her slightly downwards. You lick around her entrance without going in, driving her mad. Then, to compensate, you put your finger on her clit and start winding hard. "God, you are so fucking hot right now," you say, not caring that you break character. "I've wanted you like this for so long."

She continues to pant on top of you, her torso sweaty and her hips taking in your tongue eagerly, and it's obvious by the way she's hurried up that she's chasing release. 

You remove your hands from her clit and replace them with your mouth, enveloping it firmly and taking turns between sucking and darting your tongue out around it. 

"Ugh I'm so close," she confirms. "Don't stop, Da--"

She's interrupted mid-sentence by her own orgasm. Her body stills from on top of your face and she lets out the loudest, most guttural moan you've ever pulled out of her, from deep in her throat. She lets you finish her off as she navigated through the seemingly endless pleasure you've given her. 

After a minute you smirk and let her off your face. Now resting on your hips, she leans down to kiss you, tasting herself and humming into your mouth. "How did I get so lucky?" She asks absentmindedly. 

"That good, huh?" You tease. 

"Oh yeah," she says matter-of-factly. "I'll have to repay you really well...but how?" She moves her hands up your thighs and you shiver. 

"Cher, babe, however you do it please be quick." You can feel the wetness dripping down your thighs. "Have mercy on me."

She raises one eyebrow. "Well, all right." Her voice drops an octave. "Are you ready?"

Nodding hard again, you watch as she takes her hand and plunges two fingers into you without hesitation. 

You gasp over and over as she pounds into your spot and try to take in the messy red halo around her sweat-covered forehead and flushed cheeks. Cheryl Blossom, post-orgasm, finishing you off.

It's the stuff of dreams. 

Very, very wet dreams. 

You move your hips up with a groan and catch the friction between her wrist and your clit. It doesn't take you long to reach a period of high sensations that arise before you climax. The bed starts to shake back and forth, creaking from her actions. 

"Cheryl, god, you fuck me so well," you encourage her. "Ohh, please mami, make me c--make me--"

Your body hits a peak and you feel the longest contraction you've ever felt, moving out after what feels like seconds, the pleasure racing through your veins as you keep Cheryl on top of you, pulling her close to your body. You breathlessly moan through all the aftershocks as they hit you without end, feeling like a thousand sparks flickering inside you. 

Cheryl looks quite proud from her perch above you. "Ma chérie," she says dreamily. "I do love to see you fall apart." She presses a kiss to your lips before moving off to lay down next to you, quietly on your backs for a moment before you register her voice. 

"Did you hear me?" She asks. 

Your mind blanks. You realize your ears are ringing, still staticky from your climax. "What?"

"Nothing, I just said your name," she says and you both turn over to face each other. She looks hesitant, like she's debating whether to say something. She pulls the deep red cover over both of you, sitting up. "Do you ever...think about the future?" She questions tentatively. 

"Sure I do," you reply. "When am I going to graduate, when will I get my first real job, how will--"

"I meant the future of us," she blurts out. 

You're taken aback. "Oh. Well, yes, I have thought about it." Visions fill your head, Cheryl with her young niece and nephew, the lesbian couple in the mall, among others. 

"And...where do you see us?" She says carefully, tracing her finger on the side of your face. 

Your mind freezes. What is the correct answer to that? 

Engaged? Married? With kids? Together until the end of time? Your heart begins to race. 

"There's no wrong answer," Cheryl says, starting to narrow her eyes, and you panic at the frown in her voice. 

"I love you," you tell her. "And I don't know if we're going too fast. I can't sort out my feelings for you. I love where we are, but we're young."

The look on her face tells you that despite her words, you've given the wrong answer. 

She uncovers you both. "Is that it? We're...young? I mean, what has this relationship even meant to you?" Her voice cracks and you swear that if she starts to cry you'll never forgive yourself. 

"Cheryl, babe, where did this come from? I thought we were in a good place." You struggle to keep up, sitting up on your elbows.

"I thought we were too," she says, staring into space, not looking you in the eyes as hers begin to water. "But apparently I'm the one who's been played." She starts to get up, grabbing her things. 

"Cheryl wait! What's going on? You know I l--"

"Yes," she says, wiping a lone tear. "I know that you love me. And I know that you want me."

"So then what's the problem?" You counter, lost. 

"The problem is I wanted us to be more! I wanted you to show me off in public as your girlfriend instead of just whispering in my ear that you wanted to get in my pants." She throws her bra inside a duffel. Her lip trembles. "I wanted you to beg to tell B and V the story of how we met, because you were so excited over the thought of making them jealous that we had such a great start."

"Cheryl, how was I supposed to kn--"

She stops packing for a second. "I wanted you to say that you couldn't imagine your future without me, that you couldn't bear the thought of us growing apart. Not that we're moving 'too fast.'" You cringe as she spits your words back at you. "Just forget it. I need to be alone right now," she says, walking to the door. 

"Cher, where are you going? It's your house!" You plead. "Stay."

Her eyes grow cold. "See, that's the thing," she says, death invading her voice. "It was always just a house, not a home. It was a house when my brother died. It was a house when my mother threw me out of it. It was a house when my girlfriend died, her things just...laying around for no one to collect them. It was a house until you got here." The tears start to stream down her face as she steps into her bedroom doorway. "You were the only time it felt like a home." She shuts the door on you cringing at her use of past tense. 

And she's gone. 

Just like that. 

Her footsteps down the spiral staircase echo in your mind but you're just too damn stunned to go after her. Your head falls back onto the pillow and your own waterfall starts to stream down your face. 

The stark "ding" from your phone jerks you into the present. Hoping it's Cheryl, you pick it up. But when you see the name on it, your heart drops.

You quickly text a reply, brushing away the wetness from your face. 

Y: I'm on my way over. ASAP

You grab your things and are out the door before you can say "regret."


	6. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run to the mystery texter's aid. But at what cost?
> 
> NO SMUT. 
> 
> Also I'm still kinda trying to decide which direction I want this story to go in, I have a few ideas, but bear with me.

"Thanks for coming over," Veronica exhales once you're through the door. 

Something is definitely not right. 

Her foundation is smeared in stripes, eyeliner faded, and mascara smudged over the sides of her face. She grabs a tissue and wipes at her tears with a sniffle as you both sit down on her couch.

"Veronica, what happened?"

She looks into your eyes and sniffs all over again. "Betty...she--she broke up with me after you guys left."

Your eyes widen and your jaw drops a good four inches. "What?! But, you guys were--"

"I know," she says, choked up. "I thought we were in such a good place...I really thought we had something." She reaches for another tissue. "And then she dumps me for my ex-boyfriend, which of course means neither of them actually cared for me."

"Veronica, don't go there," you try to comfort her. "What she did was awful. You don't deserve it."

She rolls her eyes and lets out a shaky, dry laugh. "And to make things worse, she told me she was already shacking up with him when we were still together." She bites back a sob. "I just feel so, so stupid."

"Hey. Stop." You put your hand on her kneecap. "She's the stupid one, not you. And besides," you start carelessly, "those Blossoms are heartbreakers. I say enough." You say. But you don't mean it.

She raises an eyebrow and groans. "Oh no. Not you too. Tell me Cheryl and you aren't on the outs."

After a second, you slowly nod. 

"Come here," she says, pulling your head into her lap. Her fingers run through your locks. You start to object but are silenced. "We both need this right now."

The two of you sit there in silence for a few minutes, her combing your hair as you let tears trickle, hot, down your face. 

You sit up slowly. "I'm gonna go get a glass of water from the cupboard. Want something?"

"Let's see," she says, squinting her eyes and putting a finger to her chin. "I'm all out of vodka, so...a water will do," she finishes with a wink. 

Returning with two tall glasses of ice cold water, you sit. 

"Fate throws us together again," you joke, giving the glass to her hand and having a large gulp. "I just wish it could've been under positive circumstances like last time." 

"Every rainbow requires rain," she shrugs, forcing a smile onto her face. "We'll get through this. We're rock-solid women who don't need other women or men to define us. Right?"

"I guess so," you let out an uneven chuckle. "It does suck to be alone, though." Your mind wanders to night after night in Cheryl's arms, smoothing the ginger hairs on her arms, warm under the covers together. 

She puts a hand to her chest dramatically. "I'm offended," she says. 

You laugh. "V, you know what I mean. Single. It's just, it's so soon." 

"I agree," she shrugs. "I didn't think it would happen this way."

It strikes you as an odd thing to say. "How did you think it would happen?" You ask, observing her pearls for the first time since you arrived, mirroring her shining dark eyes. 

She shifts on the couch. "Well...I guess, I don't know. I guess I just thought...Betty would ask me to come over, sit me down on the couch," she stalls, putting her glass of water on the coffee table, "start to talk to me about how things weren't working out, how she thought it would be better if we...saw other people, or..." Her voice drops to a whisper. "Something like that." Her eyes flicker to your lips. "You know?"

Your face feels warm and you all of a sudden notice how close she's gotten to you on the couch. "Yeah," you breathe out, moving away nonchalantly. "Something like that." You clear your throat. "I'm gonna...uh...put away these cups. Want anything else?" 

"Oh, no, thank you." She smooths her skirt with a frown. 

Once up, you notice a pair of keys with a pink lace ribbon on the table. "V, whose are these?" As soon as it's left your mouth you regret it, because of course they belong to--

"Betty must have left them here," her voice says shakily, getting up to meet you at the table. "I'm sure she had a spare key and didn't even turn back to get these. She always thinks of everything...except apparently me."

She breaks down and it's awful for you to see. Maybe you hadn't been close in the time between when she transferred universities and the day at the shopping mall, but it's like nothing has changed between you and your friend. 

You bring her head into your chest and run a hand through her raven hair. "Shh, everything's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine."

She pulls away slowly from your body, her wide doe eyes asking you a question that you can't possibly answer, then settling on your lips again. 

"Veronica," you try to put as much gentle rejection in four syllables but to no avail. A broken heart cannot hear itself breaking anymore. 

She stands up as tall as she can, reaches her arms out behind your neck, and then she's kissing you.

It just feels...different. 

When she pulls away, she immediately apologizes. "Sorry--oh my god, I'm sorry." She wipes lipstick from her mouth. "Look at me, losing a relationship and then screwing up another. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have--"

"Don't be sorry," you rescue her from her awkwardness at last. "You're mentally out of it right now. And Cheryl and I are..." On a break? You think. Complicated? "Well, actually I don't know what we are right now."

"God damnit I really did screw things up," she groans, putting her face in her hands. 

You walk unsteadily over to the door. "I think I should go, it's getting late."

"No, wait, please tell me I at least didn't ruin our friendship." She bites her trembling lip. 

"You didn't, Veronica. Get a good night's sleep, I'll text you." You shut the door and walk to your car in silence. 

All through the car ride home you tell yourself that letting Veronica kiss you was a mistake. An error. A wrongdoing. 

Yet, you can't shake the feeling that there's a connection between you two. Unspoken, perhaps, but it's always been there. You've been growing closer lately, and maybe there's potential to be more than friends.

Except...

I have a girlfriend, you remind yourself. I have an amazing, kindhearted, courageous, beautiful girlfriend. And, you think with regret, if I had told her any of those things, we might still be on speaking terms. 

The sour feeling begins to fill your body. You scold yourself for quitting on Cheryl so easily. Deciding to head home, you take in a few deep breaths. You'll think about it in the morning.


	7. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a difficult apology to Cheryl. And, of course, eventual make-up sex.

One week goes by. 

All that Cheryl's spoken to you is a monotone "can you pass that back?" while in class. 

It's like torture. What do you say to someone who's bared their heart to you on multiple occasions only to decide that you haven't been reciprocating? Part of you tells you that it's not entirely your fault. Yes, you'd love to be with Cheryl well into your adult years, but facts are facts. You're both still young. And while the relationship was farther than early stages, where did it really lead?

That night you decide to go to Thistlehouse in the hopes of speaking to her. 

A blonde face, familiar from pictures, opens the door. She's got one twin on either hip, both looking displeased. "Oh, hi," she says with a smile. "You must be Cheryl's girlfriend. Come on in." 

Your heart sinks like a rock in the ocean. "Yep, that's...that's me. You're Polly Cooper Blossom, right?" You step inside. 

Polly affirms from behind you. "Yes, I am. And this is Dagwood," she gestures a shoulder to the toddler on her right hip, playing with his newsboy cap. "And Juniper," she reaches over and smooths the flyaway strawberry blonde hair on the girl's head.

You give them a little wave. Usually you're not one for small children, but these ones are downright adorable.

All of a sudden you hear footsteps coming rather quickly down the spiral stairs. They cut short and echo. 

It's like time is going in slow motion. You turn around and see a standing Cheryl, dressed in all black as if she were mourning, mouth open in slight shock. 

She closes her mouth quickly and attempts to assume her prior persona. "Polly. I thought you were on your way out," Cheryl says, almost annoyed. 

"Yes, of course, cousin." She grabs the door handle, sensing tension between the two of you. "I'll see you next Saturday." The door closes with a bang. 

Cheryl's tongue floats over her top lip as she looks downward and then back up to face you, arms crossed and fidgeting.

She's never looked better. 

"Cheryl," you breathe, trying to maintain your calm. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," she says.

Oh? 

"Can we...sit down?" You ask awkwardly, looking around the room as if for the first time, despite the fact that you've both cuddled and gone all the way on nearly all of the couches. 

"Make yourself comfortable," she says, walking over with her to the love seat. "It is a big house...as you know."

It was a house until you got here. 

"Cheryl, I hate the way we left things," you start, looking over into her eyes. 

You were the only time it felt like a home.

She starts to object. "H--"

"Please let me just say this," you plead. You take a deep breath in and let it out. "I can't apologize enough for how bad I made you feel. How much I hurt you." You choke back tears. Oh god. This was going to be harder than it seemed. "And I realize I haven't exactly gone out of my way to show people that I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend." 

You look over to her face and swear that you catch a millisecond of tenderness. It's gone in an instant, so you continue. "But I think I know why I'm so hesitant to do it. You've told me a lot about your past, your 'demons,' I think you've called them," you say with a shaky laugh. "Your story and the people in it. And I...well, I haven't. I haven't opened up to you thus far in our relationship."

She shifts ever-so-slightly in her seat, her eyes growing interested.

"I think that sometimes it's hard for me to be...out there. To show to anyone besides my close friends who I am. I didn't really get into my coming out story with you, we've only been together for a month, but...it wasn't a happy one. Being a closeted gay is something I struggled with for a very, very long time. Almost all of my family turned me away because of it. My own father, he used to say..." Tears spring to your eyes and you don't wipe them. "Look, the point is, I always had to work so hard to get over my internalized homophobia, to tell myself that I was good enough and that I did deserve better. And I think that no matter how amazing, and beautiful, and supportive you were, I was still insecure about who I loved." You take another ragged breath and then try to wipe your cheek. "Does that make any sense to you, Cheryl?"

After a long silence she moves closer to you on the couch. "Yes, it does. Sometimes I have so much hate for this world, the world that taught me to hate myself, that I think I'm going to burst." She reaches a hand out and holds your chin. "You don't have to feel that way anymore. That you can't be proud to have a girlfriend or be proud to be with a woman for the rest of your life. You have me now," she says. "And it's my turn to apologize." The red waves surround her head and drop down onto her black lace outfit. "I was insecure, too. It was wrong of me to expect that you could promise a forever for us so soon and to expect you to share all our stories with Veronica."

Your heart skips a beat dangerously at the mention of the girl who kissed you last night. "I'm...just glad to have you back," you say with a sniff, clearing the remainders of your tears from your face. 

She leans in towards you and her lips quirk upwards playfully. Your heart sings.

"I am too," she says. "Now come here." She reaches her arms out and hugs you tight. It surprises you how much you needed it. 

You spend a minute in each other's embrace. When her arms loosen around you, she presses a light, wet kiss to your neck before pulling away.

You feel your body change just like that. "Cheryl."

"What?" She smirks, eyes dark and tongue darting out to brush over her bottom lip. 

"Don't pretend you can't see what you do to me," you tell her. "It's been a long week without you..."

"How ever did you survive?" She says, moving steadily into your lap to straddle you. 

"Oh, here and there. I took a page from your book and got myself off in your absence. With you in mind, of course," you add as casually as you can.

Her jaw drops and you raise your finger up to nudge it shut. "And what exactly were you picturing, without me?" She asks, pressing her body closer against you. 

"Feeling you up somewhere where everyone could see," you answer, dragging your hands up her sides and moving her hair behind her shoulders to make space on her neck. "Getting to fuck you senseless against a door." You hold onto her and twist sideways, now on top of her on the couch, and nibble below her jawline. "My head between your gorgeous thighs. The way you look at me when I'm staring in your eyes, about to come."

Cheryl swallows, cheeks flushed. "Oh," she breathes. "You have...quite the imagination."

You smirk. "Care to make it a reality?"

She holds up a finger to your lips and you breathe out warm breath into it, flicking your tongue out. "I'll be right back." She gets up from under you and you groan, watching her gorgeous legs as she walks away. 

"Where could you possibly be going?" You call out after her as she goes up the spiral, your voice echoing through the halls of Thistlehouse.

"You'll see," comes a faint reply. 

You get up from the couch and wander around for a minute, looking at the photographs on the fireplace mantle. A short, pre-teenaged Cheryl with ceramic braces and a feather in her hair, standing next to a slightly taller, happy redheaded boy who could be none other than her twin brother. The two to them a few years later with their Nana Rose at an orchestra concert, pamphlets splayed haphazardly across their laps, looking bored but at peace. A third photo frame of Cheryl, looking just a bit more youthful than her present, with her arm around--

You inhale sharply. The girl is simply beautiful. She's considerably shorter than Cheryl and couldn't look any more different than the redhead. Her color is brown: coffee brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, light brown skin, all radiating a sort of warmth from her body. Her smooth features are almost calming to look at. Squinting at the photo, you can see the remainder of cotton candy pink strands through the girl's hair. She's lovely just the same.

The way she's looking at Cheryl makes you jealous for some stupid reason. You're the one dating Cheryl now, not her. But still. She is looking at Cheryl as if Cheryl were her entire world. You look at the expression on Cheryl's face in the photo as well, so charmed and ecstatic. Two T's hang from a silver chain necklace around the redhead's neck.

There's only one person this can be, only one person who would have made the Cheryl in the photo so at ease, so content. 

You're quickly thrown out of your trance when Cheryl patters down the stairs for a second time today. 

This time you nearly faint upon seeing her. She's wearing her red high heels, giving her muscled calves the attention they deserve. Her thighs are on display as well, your center throbbing as your hands beg you to make a move.

"Like what you see?" She teases, her lips hanging open for a second longer than usual. 

"You're wearing the red baby doll," you state the obvious, your mind playing tricks on your poor, gay body as your eyes settle on the lace hugging her curves. You take in her cleavage and let out a ragged breath.

"Yes, I am. Someone very...important gave it to me. Sexy as hell, too," Cheryl adds in a sultry voice. 

Your eyebrows raise. "Oh really?" You say, moving in to push her against the stair railing, smiling against her lips. "Who is she? Maybe I know her," you whisper, soaking in her shiver as she bites her lip in anticipation. 

"I missed you, daddy," she whines, putting her hands on your shoulders. 

It's been enough teasing. You grab her waist as gently as possible and pull her heaven-sent thighs around your body. "I missed you too, baby girl," you tell her, walking up the stairs with a quick pace and pressing kisses to her neck again. 

"You have no idea how--uh--how hard it was to see you in school," she says between gasps. 

"Please, you couldn't even look me in the eye," you say, lifting her tighter in your arms and palming her ass. 

"That's because I was--ohh--I was looking at you everywhere else," she says, putting her tongue in your mouth and running her cold hands up your warm stomach. 

Your brain freezes as the blood rushes downwards. 

Classic Cheryl, always wanting the control, trying to prove she's not a bottom, walks you backwards until you're straddled in a chair by her dresser. 

You run your hands up the lace outfit and thank yourself ten times over for buying it as she purrs in your lap. 

You lean forward into her neck and suck a hard mark, trapping her "oh" into your mind forever. She presses harder into you, into the chair, and rolls her hips back and forth so that she's riding your clothed body. You kiss her hard breasts and whisper words of encouragement as she moves against you. Moving your thumb slowly in and out of her, you feel the arousal coat your fingers as you touch the swollen hood of her clit, still over the baby doll.

"Agh," she says, her body driving into you, hair a mess against your shoulders as she moans in pleasure from her perch on your lap. "Fuck, oh my--"

"I love giving you what you want," you admit in a cracked voice. "You're so hot." You use the hand that's not winding around her clit to wrap around her back and keep you both from rocking out of the poor wooden chair. 

"Harder, ma chérie," she groans primally, hands on the back of the chair and chest heaving. 

You put two fingers in her easy wetness and twist, throat going dry at her response as she tries to ride them, hump your hand, getting closer and closer to orgasm fast. 

"Fuck me--oh! Yes oh my god," she says. "Give me--" You take out your fingers and she scowls. 

"Beg for it," you say in a low voice.

"Chérie--"

"Beg for it, Cheryl," you repeat. "Or else I might have to turn my efforts somewhere else. You wouldn't have noticed but my own pants are soiled as well. So start begging before I finish myself off instead."

She takes in a sharp breath. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would," you assure her, sticking your tongue down her throat and running your hands up her sides again before moving down and hovering them over her clit. "Just say the words and I'll--"

"Fuck me," she says in a monotone voice. Eyes gone black. Face flushed, heart beating out of her chest and center thudding even faster. "Please fuck me. I need you, holy shit I was the dumbest bitch in the universe to break up with you when you're this good to me. No one's better than you at sex, daddy, I mean it." She continues to grind her hips into you, gasping when her clit escapes from under the lace to bump into your fingers. "Please, please fuck me."

You struggle to breathe. "As you wish."

Your fingers move the lace aside and pump into her hard, not missing a chance to pressure her clitoris every other stroke. 

Her breaths come out ragged now, her hips moving erratically with need as she chases the heated spark of lust into ecstasy. 

You take out your right hand from her clit and put your left hand in its place, moving fingers into your mouth and licking haphazardly at her cool, sticky arousal. 

Seeing you in such an overtly sexual act drives her over the edge. She leans into you for a final time and comes with screams that echo through the halls of Thistlehouse and likely through the streets of Riverdale. Sweat drips from her breasts through the lace and from the bottom of her thighs onto your legs. You attempt to remove your fingers but she holds you in place, still grinding back and forth and pulling all the pleasure out of her orgasm. 

Finally she slumps against you. "That was...amazing," she says in a pant, running hands through her disheveled hair. She kisses you and groans as she tastes herself. 

"You really think I'm the best in bed?" You pull away and grin. 

"In bed, in a chair," she says, smirking downwards at the furniture you've no-doubt ruined for life.

"It's an expression," you laugh.

She cuts you off and pulls you by the shirt into her, just inches from her face. "Yes, I know. And if you ever tell anyone I said that you're the best," she tells you in a husk, breath against your lips. "...I'll end you."

Fuck. 

"Now get up. I have some work to do." She gets off the chair and watches you do the same. Nearly throwing you onto the bed with a bang, she slides your shirt off your head and puts her mouth on your breasts. "No bra," she says in between kisses. "Guess you knew where this was going, ma chérie."

"I always--ohh--I always do, babe." You close your eyes and knit your eyebrows, trying to control the sensation inside. 

Cheryl takes notice. "Don't hold back, daddy, I want to hear you." She dips down and ravishes your body, leaving a trail of red lipstick kisses down your stomach and looking up at you when she reaches where you really need her. Eyes shining, mouth open. Hungry. 

Your breath comes out in pants. "Take me, Cheryl."

She runs her hands up your thighs and sucks a hickey into one of them. You squirm underneath her and try to pull her closer to your center but she's pinned you down. Luckily after a minute she lifts her head off your thighs and focuses on your heat. Her tongue flickers onto your clit. 

"Ohh god yes. Oh my--that feels so good."

Her top lip holds firmly onto your clit while her tongue runs through your soaked folds, lapping up your arousal and using some to lube up your clit again. She continues the pattern for about two minutes before you feel yourself on edge embarrassingly quick, legs spread and shaking around her. 

"Already?" She says, raising an eyebrow and looking up at you, with that face that you adore. 

"You're too hot," you breathe out. "Now finish me off, Cheryl please." You knot your hands in her fiery hair and moan. 

She moves her face back and forth over you a couple more times, tongue circling around your clit, before you let go. 

The world ceases around you. The only things in existence are your electrified body and Cheryl's talented mouth. You come crashing down with immense pleasure, expletives and her name on your lips. 

After a minute she slithers up your body to kiss you, red locks lightly tickling your skin.

"Thank you...for that," you tell her as yo regain your breath. "I love you."

"I love you too, ma chérie. Now come on. We have to go out and get some lunch, my niece and nephew ate all our mac & cheese and Nana hasn't ordered groceries in ages." She gets off you and walks over to her closet. "What should I wear?"

You lick your lips. "Those tight red shorts you were wearing a few weeks ago. The ones I had fun with when we were in the--"

"I'm serious! I need an outfit. Control your libido," she laughs, hands on her hips and turning to face you. 

"How can I, when you're my girlfriend? I feel like I won the lottery." When she rolls her eyes at your cheesy line, you groan and get off the bed. 

"Okay..." You browse her closet. "How about these slacks and the black jacket? Mm, you look good in jackets."

She puts it on. "Fair enough. Get dressed, you scoundrel. And meet me downstairs in ten."


	8. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the grocery store, an honest reveal, and of course, sex.
> 
> Leave comments below!

"Should we get some cup noodles?"

Cheryl glares at you like you've suggested to match neon with cargo.

"What, they're good!" You defend.

"Good if you want to die at 60. And how many times have I told you," she says, sighing. "I have a sizable amount of money, we don't have to just buy things that are 10 for $1." She pushes the cart of sourdough, tomato, basil, mozzarella, and iced tea down the aisle.

You put back the noodles and follow. "So, I guess you could say you're my...sugar mami?"

She rolls her eyes. "We're leaving." Her eye catches on the produce. "Oh wait, let me go get some cherries. I'll be right back."

A few seconds later a figure brushes against your back and hands cover your eyes. 

"Hey stranger," you hear from behind you. 

You turn around and see Veronica. "Veronica! I--I didn't expect to see you here."

She shrugs. "Yeah, well. I've had enough time moping around home thinking about your girlfriend's cousin the heartbreaker," she reasons. "Plus, this grocery store has the best apple strudels. Daddy used to buy them all the time from a bakery in New York..." she trails off pensively. 

New York. You'd like to go there someday. 

"Look, can we talk? About--about what happened between us?" You hush your tone. 

She glances around. "Here? Let's at least go--"

"No, Veronica. I don't think that would be a good idea. Look, we've been friends for a few years now and I really like you, but...I'm with Cheryl. She's, as you said, my girlfriend. Loyalty means...everything to me."

Veronica looks tense and swallows. "Very well. I just got out of a relationship and I don't want to be the wrecker of another one. And for the record, I wasn't exactly inviting you to bed, but it's nice to know where you stand." She squints. "I like that about you. You're...devoted. True."

Cheryl comes up behind you. "Veronica! How's everything?"

"Great," she says. "But I better go. Long line at the checkout." 

When she leaves, Cheryl puts her hands around your waist. "What was that about?" She asks, confused. "We used to be so close."

You shrug it off. "Let's go pay so we can get home and eat lunch. I'm starved."

-

After you finish the Caprese sandwiches you've made, Cheryl leans back and rubs her belly. "That was nice."

You murmur in agreement, licking your lips. 

Cheryl grunts. "You missed a bit of tomato. Little bit to the left. Your left. Little more. Oh for heaven's sake." She leans over and runs her thumb across your bottom lip to clean it off, slowing her movements and letting go with a pop. 

You stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds longer than necessary. Then she breaks the stare and clears her throat, getting up to rinse her plate off. 

"So I bought something a while back," she tell you nonchalantly. "For you." 

Your gaze lingers on her back. "Oh really? What is it?"

"Go see for yourself. I left it in the billiard room." She bends to put the plate in the dishwasher. 

You get up from the table as well, and walk into the billiard room. A small gray box sits on top of the blue-green of the pool table. Your careful fingers open it up as you hear light clinks of dishes in the background. 

A necklace made from pure silver falls into your palms. Silver is rarer than gold, Cheryl's expert words ring in your mind. On the necklace chain is the letter C as well as a little locket whose inside has space for a photo. It's currently empty.

You go back into the kitchen. "Cheryl, this is beautiful." 

She turns around and rests against the sink. "You like it? I had it made at Hermione's new jewelry business. Lodge quality." 

You groan inwardly. "Yes, thank you. I love it."

Cheryl walks over to you and crosses your arms. "What's going on?"

You take the deepest breath you've had in a long time. "After our...brief split, I went to see Veronica because she texted me."

She raises one dark ginger eyebrow. "And?"

"And she kissed me."

It drops like a thousand tons.

Cheryl's stunned face breaks your heart. After a few minutes she uncrosses her arms and fixes her expression poorly. "How exactly did that happen?"

"I--I don't know, she was distraught over Betty, and she just--"

"Hold on. What happened to Betty?" Cheryl's eyebrows furrow in concern over the mention of her relative. 

"Betty dumped her after we left the Lodge," you tell her. "Anyway that's not the point of what I'm trying to say. She was in a fragile place, and you and I were taking a break, but she still shouldn't have kissed me. And I'm sorry she did."

"Was she good?"

Your face contorts. "What?"

"Was she any good? Veronica?" Cheryl seems angry. 

"Cheryl, please. I don't like her like that. Can you ever find a way to move past this?" You wait for her reply but it doesn't look like it's coming. Sighing, you add, "She wasn't as good a kisser as you, babe. Your lips are like cane sugar."

The corners of Cheryl's mouth bend upwards into a smirk. "Well played. And yes, I can forgive. It's not like you initiated the kiss."

You breathe relief. "I love you," you say.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, enough with the cheddar. You've already redeemed yourself." She runs hands up your sides. 

"I mean it, Cher. I love the way you are with me. Patient, kind. Understanding." You tuck a piece of orange behind her ear. "It's...sexy." 

She moves in to kiss you, lingering for a minute and exploring inside your mouth. "Mhm," she says. "I love you too."

You leave her lips to kiss her neck, sucking a dark mark and feeling sparks below as she lets out a breathy, high-pitched moan. Your teeth lightly pierce her white skin. 

"Wait wait wait," Cheryl says, putting a finger on your open mouth. "I just...just got on my period." She looks downwards to avoid your reaction. 

"At the grocery store?"

"Yes, just then."

You blink. "And?"

She smirks. "You dog! It'll just be your turn tonight okay--"

"What cabinet are the gloves in?" You say, opening every one in pursuit. 

"Second from the right," she says in a low voice. "But--"

"I'm going to make you feel better tonight, babe. Did you know that orgasmic contractions are the best reliever of menstrual pain? That and the general euphoria from climaxing." You take out a few gloves and go back over to where she stands. 

"What is this? Did I fall for a medical student?" She laughs. 

"I had to take Women's Health as part of the biology requirement last year, remember?" You see her puzzled look. "Nah, you probably weren't in that class. Or if you were, you were just staring down my shirt all the while, not paying attention."

Cheryl smacks your arm playfully. "I was too!" She says. "I was too paying attention. And that was before we started dating so you can't blame me for all the staring."

"Ok, babe. Whatever you say," you smile and scoop her up in your arms, bringing her upstairs to her red canopy. 

Once there, you put her down and kiss down in the crook of her neck. "That feels so good, ma chérie," she says, putting both hands on the back of your head and tugging. "Oh, don't stop, please don't stop."

Cheryl looks down at you, breathing hard already, as you slink down her body, kissing at delicate auburn hairs and nipping at her smooth skin. 

"Ready?" You watch her darkened eyes and slide a latex-free glove onto your right hand.

She nods eagerly. "Fuck me, daddy. Please."

You start with one finger, moving it around slowly as she groans, getting used to it. "Is this okay?" You ask. 

"God, it's more than okay," she says in a low voice, clawing at your back. 

You beckon inside her, hard, hitting her most sensitive spot and never missing the look on her face as she thrusts her hips upwards to meet your hand.

You pull on a glove on your left hand and use it to pressure her clit as you keep pounding into her with your right, this time with two fingers twisting. 

"Keep doing it like that and I'm not going to last long," she warns breathlessly. 

"That's all right," you say slyly. More time for me, you think to yourself selfishly. It's the truth, though. You're almost too turned on to function, seeing her body jerk up and down beneath yours, rosy cheeks matching shiny pink lipstick. 

"I'm--ugh--I'm s-serious," she says before letting out a deep grunt and pulling you by the shoulders into her. 

You shift to pressing harder against her clit, still winding your other hand inside her. It only takes a few more strokes for Cheryl to fall apart, calling upon every biblical figure as she comes, then groaning into your ear. 

Shivers race through your nerves. You'll never get over how hot she can be sometimes. Well, all the time. But especially when she's writhing under you during orgasm.

"Ohh, my god you are so good at that. So good. Give me two minutes and I'll..." She struggles to breathe.

"No rush," you laugh, removing the dirty gloves and wiping sweat off her brow. 

After a few more pants, her face goes emotionless. "I'll fuck your brains out." She flips you two over so that your back hits the mattress. 

You feel the blood rush downwards. You start to reach a hand up to her but she smacks it away. "No touching."

You groan. 

She kisses you hard before licking your lips and begging entry in your mouth. "You're mine," Cheryl growls possessively. "Not Veronica's, mine. I'm gonna take my sweet time with you, ma chérie," she continues, running a finger in winding patterns across your bare chest. "I wanna treat you right. For being honest with me, for being such a good..." She lowers her voice to a whisper. "Lover." She prints kisses all along the side of your neck, torso, and legs. 

Her glowing hair sways around her head and you're prompted to tell her. "You're beautiful. You know that right?"

Cheryl's cheeks flush. "You're such a sap. I swear, Blossom Maples can't compete."

"Cheryl Blossom," you remark. "Witty, clever, not to mention that everything looks good on you."

She lowers her head down to between your thighs and sticks her tongue out to swipe along the sides of both. "You look good on me," she husks, dipping to lick a trail from inside your thigh to feel out the wet folds at your entrance. 

Sensations flood your body down below as she wraps her mouth tightly around your clit and sucks inwards, her hands never leaving your thighs as they close around her head. 

Moans of pleasure fill the red room as she fucks you into oblivion, spread open on the bed in the broad daylight of the early afternoon. 

"You close, baby?" She asks, her voice like honey and syrup and music all at the same time. 

You mewl an incoherent reply as you struggle to keep your hands off her like she's ordered. 

"Be a doll and come for me," she tells you, putting one thumb on your clit and dipping her tongue inside your entrance just in time to feel your body clenching into it. 

As you come down from your high you feel like the luckiest woman in the world. You run your hands up her sides and pull her in for a wet kiss, tasting yourself on her tongue. "Twice in one day, huh, Blossom?"

She grins. "To be fair, you initiated it both times." She rolls off your body. "Our pillow talk didn't go so well last time," she says with a frown. "Be honest again with me. Do you see a future? I promise that this time I won't judge."

You look into her worried eyes. "I love you. And yes, I do see a future for us. Where it leads, well, maybe I can't see that because there are no limits. I want you, Cheryl. I really do."

She beams and gives you a kiss on the cheek. "I do too." She glances at the cherry clock on the wall. "Can you believe it's only 3 o'clock? This feels like it's been the longest day ever."

You yawn. "Yeah, you're right. I don't want to go anywhere though, let's stay here and...nap or something. Okay?"

"Sweet dreams, ma chérie."

"Sweeter than maple syrup," you say, and with that you're drifting off to sleep.

-

When you wake up, it has become dark out. The clock on the wall reads nine at night, but due to your nap you are fully refreshed. Being quiet so as to not wake Cheryl, you simply stare at the ceiling. 

"You were right, you know," her voice says from beside you. 

"About what, babe?"

"Orgasm. It really does relieve cramps." She turns on her side to face you

You smile. "You're welcome, Cher."

You both lay quietly for a minute before she speaks up again. "Tomorrow afternoon there is a fair going on in a nearby town. Be my date?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	9. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to how you and Cheryl met. Trip to the fair. Nana Rose knows all your business

••One month and two weeks earlier••

Orientation for college has finally arrived. Most of the afternoons consist of sessions, and there are loads of choices to pick from. "Learning about jobs on campus," "varsity athletics," and "meal plan basics" among them. The club fair also advertises meetings for the school's most popular groups. Volunteering club, hiking adventures, Asian Culture society, and more.

One in particular catches your eye. The LGBT Student Union is holding a get-together in Harrison Hall room 207 at 11am. Your inner closeted self tells you you shouldn't go for fear that you'd see someone from your high school there. Your gayer self tells you you deserve more and should go. 

Maybe you'll meet someone there. 

You're walking down the halls, looking for the classroom that the meeting's in. 201, 203, 205...

You suddenly hear a faint clacking sound from behind you. Since you're a sucker for high heels you turn around at the speed of sound.

Unfortunately, the figure behind you doesn't stop. The next thing you know you're flat on the hard tile floor. 

You groan, bringing a hand to the back of your head and sitting up a bit. "Watch where you're going," you look up, "you--" You're stopped short as your eyes catch a brief glimpse of her face. 

Your heart stops. 

She's almost taller than you, a rare find considering your 5'7" height. Her legs seem to be going on for miles, snowy white yet toned nicely. As your eyes drag up her body, you marvel at her tight red skirt and the curve of her breasts making the slightest appearance above her cropped lace top.

Her hand reaches out and you don't hesitate to grab it, wanting to get to her level so you can see her face closer up. 

As she hoists you up in the middle of the hallway, you arrive standing up just a bit too close to her body. You feel the breath leave your throat.

"Sorry," she says, clearing her throat and taking a step back. "I didn't realize the other students at this school had such terrible balance." She shifts and crosses her arms as her eyes struggle to keep off your chest. 

"Don't worry about it," you return awkwardly, closing your mouth quickly to avoid drooling. Her face is simply beautiful. Her features are distinct--high cheekbones, dark eyes surrounded with eyelash, plump red lips and a strong jaw. Her hair is a halo of flames, nothing like you've ever seen before. "The pleasure is all mine..." You add, waiting for her to introduce herself. 

"Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom," she says, the corners of her mouth moving up into a small smirk. "Don't bother introducing yourself. I recognize you from the freshman seminar yesterday."

Your heart races. Cheryl Blossom...a picturesque name suitable for a picturesque girl. 

A girl who remembers your name.

"Okay then, Cheryl," you start slyly. "What are you doing here, racing down the middle of the hallway?"

She uncrosses her arms. "Oh please, like you don't know."

You blink. "I--I'm sorry, I...I don't."

She moves a step closer to you. "I might look like a lipstick Barbie, but I'm just the same as you." Her dark eyes flicker down on your body again only for an instant. 

"The same as me...how?" You're still confused. 

"Come on. We're gonna be late. 207 is all the way down past that bulletin board." She turns quickly, her hair whooshing around in your face and her heels resume clacking.

You stand, stunned, before deciding to follow.

-

"My name is Olivia, I'm bi and from Ohio. Studying bio on a pre-med track."

The group leader clasps his hands together. "Darn! Missed a perfectly good opportunity to say that you put the bi in bio." Everyone laughs. "Ah well. Who's next?"

"My name's Josh. I'm from Northern California, majoring in Political Science. Gay."

The group leader lets out a pensive noise. "I think the world could use a leader like yourself."

"How so?" Josh looks puzzled. 

"Well-dressed, of course." He laughs again. "Next up?"

"I'm Cheryl Blossom," the redhead's voice rings out from across the room. 

Woah is the first thought that runs through your head. What it would be like to know her biblically. You curse under your breath.

"I'm from a quaint town called Riverdale, in Vermont. I'm heir to my family's lucrative maple syrup company, so I'm studying business with a possible minor in philosophy." 

Smart AND rich. You do know how to pick 'em.

"That sounds...lovely," the group leader says, caught off guard. "And your orientation?" He quickly adds, "Nobody is required to share anything if they don't want to. This is a safe space, okay? Who wants to go n--"

"I'm a lesbian," Cheryl blurts out before correcting her tone. Pleased murmurs run around the room.

Your eyebrows raise automatically. Well. Guess that's what she was referring to when she said you two were alike. But how did she know--must have a good gaydar.

"Ladies," she says, and you swear she is staring you right in the eye as she says it. "You're welcome."

After the meeting is over, you wander into the hall with the Union's pamphlet in one hand and a pride pin in the other. 

"Hear anything you like?" Cheryl's smooth voice floats behind you. 

Your heart begins to thud. "Actually yes, I did. Lots of things. I'm not used to this sort of organization. I was...closeted in high school."

She nods. "I know the feeling. I did come out eventually. I even had...one epic romance," she says, smiling sadly at the floor. Then her face clears. "But no matter. I'm ready for a fresh start." 

She starts walking faster down the hall, leaving you, and you can't let that happen so fast. 

"Wait, wait." You catch your breath. "I'm not usually this forward with people, but...what can I say. I guess you...inspire me to be brave."

She smirks. "What are you trying to say?" Her eyes shine with the incoming sunlight and it's beautiful. 

"I really think you're special. I've never met a girl who's as hot and as interesting as you are, ever, and I mean it." Your heart continues to race as you feel pangs of rejection already coming. "And I'm sure you're used to dozens of mediocre girls and guys coming up to you, but...I guess what I'm trying to say is..." You do your best to look her in the eye. "I'm hoping you'll give me a chance."

For a long moment, Cheryl looks as if she's entertaining the thought. Then she slowly opens her mouth. "Okay," she responds finally. 

"Okay?"

Her hands flop out in submission. "It takes a crazy amount of courage to say something like that to a girl as stunning as myself." She flips her red hair to the other side of her face and you refrain from swooning. "I'm willing to give us a shot."

Happiness floods through your veins. 

"On one condition." Cheryl steps closer to you and you feel the heat of her being so near. "We get to be in a real relationship together. I'm talking girlfriend and girlfriend."

You shrug, trying to play it cool. "That's what I wanted anyway." You lower your voice. "Your...stunning looks are just a bonus." 

She gulps before reclaiming her persona. "You're not so bad yourself."

You reach out to brush an orange strand behind her ear, memorizing her shiver. "I hear there's a freshman dance party the first week of school...want to come as my date?"

That night you lie awake in bed wondering how on earth you got so lucky as to have her coming into your life. Your roommate grows angry over your lovesick sighs. You don't care. 

Your dreams are of maple, rainbows, and the clacking sound of a girl on fire who you've fallen for both literally and figuratively.

••end of flashback••

You end up going to the fair a week later than expected, since studying is particularly stressful for the end of summer exams. 

"So, which one do you want to ride first, ma chérie?" Cheryl finishes tying her hair am into an adorable braided ponytail.

You take in all the attractions around you. Over by the popcorn and cotton candy stand, the line for the Ferris wheel wraps around, intertwined with the one for the kiddie bumblebee ride. Noises from the rides echo in the late-summer air.

"Let's go on the wheel. I want some time away from these loud screams and flashing lights," you put your hands on her hips and bring her in for a light kiss. "Plus, I hear that the view over the skyline is beautiful."

"Like you," she whispers, and you blush. "You're beautiful, I mean it."

On the ride, she stares out at the sunset and you...you just look at her. The way her hair flies in the high-up wind, the way her eyes squint at the fading rays of light. Her side profile, complete with a defined jawline and long neck.

After a long minute you sigh. "Summer classes are almost over. We have a few weeks of break, have you thought of things we can do?" You twiddle your thumbs. 

Cheryl raises one eyebrow and bites her lip. 

You roll your eyes. "OTHER things!" You both laugh. "Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, get your head out of the gutter immediately."

She smiles. "I like to live in the moment. I don't know what we'll be doing a week from now." Her eye catches on a game station down below. "Oo, let's go to the ring toss! Will you win me a stuffed animal?"

-

Two hours later you're carrying her giant teddy bear into the doorway of Thistlehouse. The bear obstructs your view so you can't see anything in front of you and Cheryl walks first. 

"Nana!" You hear her cry out in glee. 

"Surprise, darling," the old woman croaks to Cheryl, wheeling her chair over to see you for the first time. "Now, now. I don't believe we've met before. Is she a friend of yours from university?"

Cheryl takes your hand into hers firmly and you feel warm inside. "Nana Rose, she's more than that. This is my girlfriend," she introduces you. 

"Pleased to meet you," she addresses you, her clear eyes finally coming in contact with yours.

"You as well, Mrs. Blossom."

"Please, call me Roseanne or Nana Rose. I'd prefer not to associate with my daughter-in-law's wretched name," she says, getting heated. 

"Calm down, Nana. She was just being polite. And don't worry about it, I had mummy dearest return her key to the house." Cheryl wheels her to the tv. "We're safe now."

"Should I leave you with your Nana?" You ask Cheryl tentatively. 

"No, stay." Cheryl winks at you. "Please."

"Oh, dearie, the real question is shall I call Polly and have her pick me up?" Nana looks close to laughing. "You two need your alone time."

Cheryl looks at you as you bite back a smirk and then back at her grandmother. "Nana, are you sure--"

"Yes, of course I'm sure, dear," she answers. "You're only going to be young once. Go have fun." She turns to Cheryl. "This one's a catch," she says soft enough so that she thinks you can't hear. You can. "Keep her close. And be safe!" It's her turn to wink. She whacks a blushing Cheryl on the arm and then starts to wheel over to the telephone to call Polly.

Cheryl walks over to you and speaks through a gritted-teeth smile. "You think she knows we're fucking?"

"Oh yeah." You pull her in close to you and give her a light tap on the ass. "Did you see her face? She was practically throwing condoms at us with her eyes."

Cheryl pulls away gently. "Condoms? I don't even own a strap-on."

You raise your eyebrows. 

"But you do," she realizes finally. "Where is it?"

"Babe, it's at my house, and I'm not going all the way over to get it now so don't get any ideas."

Cheryl frowns. "Please, daddy?"

"Not tonight. No, tonight I just get to enjoy you in my hands...underneath me, drops of sweat coming off your stomach and under your thighs around my head, begging for your release," you tease, running your hands up her sides and watching her eyes turn three shades darker. "Sound good?"

Her dry throat struggles to emit a response. "Very good, actually."

The sound of the telephone being hung up comes from across the room. "Polly said she'll be over in half an hour. Can you ladies wait until then?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Nana, my god!" Cheryl looks scandalized. 

"With all due respect, Nana Rose, there ARE other things I enjoy doing with your granddaughter," you smile at her. "She's an excellent dancer, has great taste in music, and can cook anything within sight."

Nana Rose shrugs. "Yes, well, we did hire a great many trainers and instructors for Cheryl and Jason growing up. It's no wonder she's so talented."

"Thank you, Nana," Cheryl says, relieved that you changed the subject. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to run to the bathroom."

When Cheryl leaves, Nana Rose wheels over to you. "You seem like a very nice young woman, and I'd like to trust you, but...my Cheryl has had her heart broken more times than you can count."

You gulp. "Yes, I know, she's told me. I'm very sorry--"

Nana Rose interrupts. "Nonsense. There's nothing you could have done about it. I'm just telling you all this because I want you to know that if you go around playing with her heart, I'll make you very sorry, dearie." She pauses. "I may seem like a frail old lady, but I have connections. And I won't let my granddaughter suffer any more than she already has. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am," you say shakily. "I promise."

When Cher gets back from the bathroom, she wheels Nana out the door with a kiss on the cheek and helps her into Polly's car. 

"She was...interesting," you tell Cheryl, closing the front door.

"If by interesting you mean extremely embarrassing," she says, going over to sit on the couch.

You sit down next to her. "What was embarrassing? The fact that she knows we're doing it?" You laugh. "Please. That much is obvious."

She crosses her arms. "And how so?"

"Well, there's the fact that we've been seeing each other for over a month now. We're young adults. What else would we do for fun?" You ask, quickly adding, "Besides going on dates."

"I'm listening."

"And then there's you. You're hot. To-die-for hot. Any woman would be crazy not to want you in her bed." You maintain eye contact with her.

Cheryl narrows her eyes. "And how do I know you're not just saying all this to get me into bed?"

You mouth "I love you" to her and watch as she rolls her eyes. "Would it be so bad?" You ask, tracing your fingertips on her cheek, dragging them down to her neck and across her v-neck chest. 

She shudders and lets out a light moan. "N-no."

You nip at her neck and feel her hands start to press you into her. "All those roller coasters today..." You kiss a trail down her chest, pulling her top over her head and leaving her with bra. "And the only thing I wanted to ride was you."

"Clever," she says breathlessly, arching into your touch as she reaches behind to undo her clasp. 

You make a play for the button on her jean shorts then undo her braided ponytail, sighing as her hair comes out in beautiful waves.

"Let's go upstairs," Cheryl breathes out, cheeks redder than ever and eyes glowing darkly. 

You smirk. "Your Nana would be proud," you say, kissing her sloppily before she pulls away. 

She presses a finger to your glistening lips. "Do me a favor and please avoid talking about my grandmother while you're trying to fuck me." She takes your shirt off and you remove your shorts to help her out.

"Sure thing," you say, taking off her shorts and knocking her flat on the couch, her warm skin pressing against yours. 

"Ohh, I adore you," Cheryl husks, pulling you in by the neck for a hot kiss. 

"Mmm," you hum against her lips before meeting her tongue with yours. "I thought we were going upstairs."

"We can go upstairs for round two," she tells you, starting to gently push your head downwards towards her center.

You stifle a laugh at her desperation. "I am gonna love making you scream tonight." 

And you do. You do love it. It makes you feel powerful, having Cheryl completely controlled by you. To everyone else, she is the head bitch in charge, untouchable. But to you...

You get to watch her groan, writhe, fall apart under your body. You get to FEEL her hips buck up closer to you, her body quake underneath you as she climaxes and moans your name in the sweetest sound you've ever heard. Your job is to make her feel as if she's the only girl in the world--which, to you, she is. 

As she pushes your head downwards, you run your hands up her toned stomach and your brain goes fuzzy. Peeling Cheryl's underwear down her legs, you finally look her in the eyes. "Tell me what you want."

"Just you, ma chérie."

You take that as a green light and drag your tongue gently over her slit, relishing the taste of her arousal. "Mmph, I love how wet you are for me."

You lick circles around her clit over and over again, hearing her moan as she arches upwards to get more from you. 

Her hands knot in your hair, her now getting-longer nails scratching just enough to keep your attention without it hurting. 

"Please," she begs. "Fuck me."

You smile at her and move up for a kiss. She hangs on to your lips until you can barely breathe, tasting herself and still panting in arousal. 

Wanting to finish her off, you take two fingers and plunge inside her easily. She growls like an animal, letting every curse in the books pass her mouth, into the limited air between you, shifting towards you to ride your wrist in order to get friction on her clit while you press into her. 

"Fuck! Oh my god, shit." Her eyebrows knit upwards and she bites her lip as you continue to hit spots deep inside her. "I c-can't--ngh--can't hold it off anymore," she stumbles breathlessly.

"It's okay," you tell her in a smooth voice. "Let go. Be loud for me, baby girl."

Her eyes roll back into her head and screw shut. "Ohh, I'm gonna c--ahh!" 

Her body trembles as she orgasms, a sweating mess crumbling underneath you. You keep your hand below as she rides out her waves. When she's done, you bring your fingers to your mouth and lick it off. 

Cheryl's been driven mad. The moment she sees your mouth around your fingers, she wraps her right leg around you and flips you over so that she's on top. 

"Cheryl, mami, are you gonna show me a good time?" You ask her, your center throbbing. 

She drags her fingernails up your thighs. "Come on upstairs," she responds, "you've been so good to me, baby."

"Ouch," you laugh. "Not gonna cut me now are you?" 

She picks you up and carries you up the stairs. "Of course not, ma chérie. It's your turn to ride me, isn't it?"

Your breath comes out shakily. "Yes ma'am."

She walks you backwards into her room til your knees hit the back of the bed and your back hits the mattress. Her hands trace the underside of your arms and hold them above your head. "Mm, I love your body when it's under mine."

"It's a rare occurrence," you tell her. 

"Shut up," she growls, "I can be a top when I want to."

You straight-up laugh. 

"Okay, I can be a power bottom when I want to," she settles. She turns over, face up. "Come up here, I'm hungry."

The blood rushes to your center. You nod eagerly and move up to above her face. "I--I'm so scared that I'm gonna crush you," you admit. 

"Don't be," Cheryl says confidently. "I'm quite experienced at this." She reaches her hands up to your thighs and drags you closer to her mouth. 

"I love you," you say. "Really, I d--ohh!" 

Cheryl interrupts you mid-sentence to pull you down onto lips. You feel her tongue start to move, like she's conducting never-ending electricity inside you, over your sensitive inner spots. 

Riding Cheryl Blossom's face is on your new list of favorite things to do, for sure. Probably at the top, along with other sex acts. 

Her hands move up to squeeze your ass and you hear her groan into your mouth. It becomes harder and harder to stay stable on top of her so you grab hold of the headboard. 

It doesn't take long for you to near your finish, climbing and climbing all the way up as you grind on her face as hard as possible without hurting her. 

Cheryl lifts you above her head for a brief moment. "Take it all, daddy," she husks. Her eyes are dark and read dirty. 

You moan as her mouth closes around your clit and you keep moving back and forth against her lips. "You feel so good, babe."

She runs her hands slowly up your sides and you shiver. Then she lets out a set of vibrating moans into you and you lose it. 

Your orgasm hits you like an explosion, starting below and spreading upwards in you for half a minute before you can control yourself. Your body jerks back and forth on her for some time after that. 

When you calm down, she helps you onto her lap. "That was...incredible," you breathe. 

She moves in to kiss you, her wet tongue sliding into yours. Then she pulls away and smirks. "You're welcome."

"I never get tired of you," you tell her honestly. "You're addictive, Cheryl Blossom."

"And I know it," she says proudly. She shifts in bed, turning to face you and pulling the covers close. "Oh, I almost forgot. Polly is bringing my darling niece and nephew over tomorrow night after I get home from class. And I'd love for you to be there. To get a proper introduction."

You try to process it. "But I al--"

"Yes, you've already met them, but I think it would be good for us to watch them for a while," Cheryl says unconvincingly. 

"Cheryl, don't tell me this is your way of saying we should have kids," you say, biting back a laugh. 

"Please," she rolls her eyes and pulls you by the hips closer to her. "Don't be ridiculous. And besides, I don't even like children. June and Dag are the exception."

You raise your eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"So you're telling me if we were married you wouldn't want any kids?" You ask. 

"I didn't say that, ma chérie. But..." She searches for a way to explain it to you. "Growing up in the Blossom family, children weren't children. They were heirs. To be groomed to one day inherit the titles, the responsibilities that come with such a business." 

"I see," you say in the dark. "Hmm, well in that case, would you consider having HEIRS with me, Cheryl Blossom?"

She play-punches you in the gut and you fake groan. "You're a charming girl."

You wink and turn over onto your side. "I think we've established that already."


	10. Heirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cheryl babysit her niece and nephew. This is a short chapter with NO SMUT but it's one I've been wanting to write for a while.

Seeing Cheryl cradle her young niece's head to her chest melts your heart. 

"Shhh," she whispers into the head of reddish blond curls. "It's ok, Auntie Cher's got you." The twins had been playing on the floor when June bumped her head on the table.

She pulls the toddler into a sitting position on her lap on her favorite armchair and puts her own hands on June's face. 

Your heart beats with a different kind of longing. Lust is one thing--physical pleasure, the release of tension after being on top of Cheryl's hot body. But watching Cheryl hold the small child inwards while her nephew plays with you on the floor...that is a feeling all on its own. 

"How are you doing, ma chérie?" Cheryl looks up from her niece. "I know babysitting isn't exactly your thing."

"I love you, and I love spending time with you," you say as you hand a block to Dagwood. "I couldn't be happier. June and Dag are such well-behaved children."

She nods slowly. "Of course they are. Cousin Polly is a single parent raising twins, she's the strictest person I know. And since Jay-Jay can't be here, it's my job to help out especially." She presses a wet kiss to the top of June's head and your brain melts as well. 

You motion towards the kitchen and go to see her. 

"Just 'heirs?'" You raise an eyebrow and smile. "You love those kids. You love kids, for fuck's sake."

She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "I--"

"You're softer than you seem, Marjorie." 

"Don't ever call me that again or I'm going celibate for a week." Her nose flares. 

"All right, calm down. It's just...seeing you with June and Dag does something to me. You put your hands on her waist. "It's this...domestic factor," you say after a while. "It looks good on you."

"Everything," she protests, "looks good on me."

You smirk and run your hands up her sides. "Including me."

"Especially you, ma chérie." She leans in as if she's going to kiss you but then at the last minute yells next to your ear, "Okay my darlings! It's nap time! Dag, make sure you put away your toys." She clasps her hands together and faces you again. "Will you take Junie to her guest bed? The Moana sheets should be all set up from last time. I'm going to bring Dag into his room."

"Cars!" The little boy shouts in excitement. 

"That's right Dagwood, Aunt Betty got you the new cars bed set!" Cheryl motions you away. "I'll put it on and see you soon."

You walk into Juniper's guest bedroom. Thistlehouse has no shortage of rooms, and Cheryl of course spares no expense when it comes down to her beloved niece and nephew. 

The little girl flops down onto the bed and gets in the covers. You sit on the edge of the bed trying to tuck her in well. 

"I have a question," her high voice lilts. 

"Yes, Junie?" You ask, smiling at her rosy cheeks and big eyes. 

"Are you and Auntie Cher going to get married and have babies and live happily ever after for ever and ever and ever?" She looks up at you in excitement. 

You laugh. "Maybe, Junie. I hope so."

"Well I think you should. Auntie talks about you a lot. At dinner with mommy and Aunt Betty and Nana Rose," she adds, taking her bottom lip into her mouth and nodding adorably. 

"Oh really?" You tell her. "And what does your Auntie Cheryl say about me?" 

"All good things," Cheryl pops out from the doorway, finished putting Dag to bed. "You're not to worry." She walks over and pulls you in for a kiss, covering June's eyes while she does it. The little girl laughs. Something bubbles inside you as Cheryl smiles against your lips. 

"Junie it's late, time for bed," you tell her, getting up and walking with Cher to the lightswitch. 

"Wait!" Junie calls out in the dark. "Can I call you auntie too?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," you answer.

"Good night aunties."

"Good night Junie dearest," Cheryl says, closing the door behind you two.


End file.
